Ada Apa Dengan Senpai Series
by innochanuw
Summary: Sekumpulan drabble, ficlet, mungkin oneshot tentang pair grup utama; iKON-GOT7-WINNER mengenai kisah kasih di sekolah. Pair; open!YunChan, JackBam, DaeJae, IlSik, NamJin, MarkSon, MinYoon, Meanie, SongKang, HyungWonho/2Won, JinHoon, end!Binhwan. BoysLove, BL, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BxB! (BAP-BTOB-BTS/Bangtan-SVT-Monsta X)
1. YunChan (Twin Monster) (iKON)

**"** **Apa Apa Dengan Senpai" Series  
**

 **[Kesal]**

Pair :

YunChan

* * *

Chanwoo sudah tidak kuat lagi.

 _Paper_ di tangannya sudah kusut, terlalu lama , dia sudah menunggu hal ini seumur hidupnya. Dan juga sudah disalahkan seumur hidupnya.

Padahal jelas-jelas itu salahnya sendiri tapi dia yang disalahkan.

Sudah seperti sinetron-sinetron india dan lirik lagu, semakin dikejar semakin menjauh dia ke kiri kamu ke arah kanan tak pernah bertemu tapi terus kejar-kejaran seperti anjing dan kucing.

Kan siapa yang gak kesal?

Chanwoo sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tekanan mental dan batin semua jadi satu dan menimpa kepalanya seperti batu. Ingin rasanya berubah jadi gunung berapi dan BOOM! Meledak kapan saja.

Tingkat kesabarannya sedang diuji, entah ini semua ada manfaatnya atau tidak. Yang ia tau pasti, dia tidak bisa langsung marah-marah begitu saja kalau tidak mau nilainya langsung dicoret pulpen merah.

 _Tapi ini semua gara-garanya bung! Kenapa jadi nilaiku yang dicoret?!_

Di luar sana, kakak kelas yang merangkap menjadi tetangganya sudah menatapnya harap-harap cemas dari balik jendela dua arah. Memberi isyarat yang lebih mirip tarian perut memualkan. Mungkin dia sudah bersiap untuk mengambil langkah seribu.

Lagipula ada alasan lain kenapa dia tidak diperbolehkan mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya, Chanwoo harus tetap terlihat keren dan tenang di hadapannya.

 _Tapi kalau begini kapan aku menghadapnya?!_

Chanwoo tidak mau bolak-bolak lagi seperti Jinhwan si kakak kelas, konyol sekali dan bisa-bisa ada yang menegur dan menyadari sikap paniknya.

Chanwoo harus benar-benar mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, siapa tau dia tidak menyadari kehadirannya bukan?

Satu...

Dua...

Ti...

"Jadi saem, penggalangan dana untuk festival baru tiga perempat yang berhasil didapatkan. Apa rencana plan B harus di-"

"Astaga lama sekali! Kak Yunhyeong, masih lama rapatnya? Ini ruang guru bukan aula rapat. Kalau mau pindah ke aula setelah aku mengambil nilai dong!"

Objek pelampiasan kekesalannya, ketua OSIS Song Yunhyeong hanya menoleh, mendongakkan sedikit kepalanya dan melongo kaget melihat adik kelasnya yang aktor dan model terkenal diam itu berteriak ke arahnya dengan ekspresi kesal, tak cocok sekali dengan tubuh jangkungnya yang _manly_ sekali.

Guru yang berada di hadapan mereka berdua hanya bisa mengulas senyum. Tak habis pikir dengan tingkah dua anak muridnya tersebut.

Jinhwan yang mulai menjulurkan leher pendeknya tidak bisa untuk tidak menepuk dahinya. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang suka bersembunyi di balik tembok saat melihat Hanbin, Chanwoo lebih suka face-to-face, berbincang serius, atau berhadapan langsung dengan orang yang dia suka (contohnya Yunhyeong) demi menutupi kegugupan dan menunjukkan ke'keren'annya.

Sementara Chanwoo sendiri sudah _facepalm_ di dalam hatinya. 'Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku memarahi kakak kelas yang kutaksir ini?!'

 _Tapi tak apalah, daripada nilaiku melayang? Sudah kepalang tanggung terlihat jelek, sekalian saja membuat diri terlihat makin 'jelek'_

"Kak masih lama? Aku menunggu loh," sinis Chanwoo tak diminta yang semakin membuatnya _facepalm_ di dalam hati. Semakin memperburuk keadaan.

"E-eh iya, maaf Jung Chanwoo, songsaengnim saya undur diri terlebih dahulu. Kamsahamnida," Yunhyeong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebelum menundukkan kepalanya ke arah sang guru, undur diri lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi ke arah Chanwoo yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi (pura-pura) masam.

Sebenarnya Chanwoo senang sih ternyata 'senpai'nya ini yang memegang jabatan sebagai Ketua OSIS yang terkenal sombong ternyata mengenalnya yang hobi izin untuk kegiatan entertainment ditambah lagi ekspresi kaget, canggung, dan gugupnya terlihat lucu sekali, pas untuk diabaikan dalam bentuk foto tapi...

 _Aduh kak Yunhyeong jangan jangan takut padaku lagi?! Dan semakin jauh untuk pedekate? Tidak bisa didekati?Tidak mungkin pacaran? Tidak!_

Jinhwan memberi jalan kepada Yunhyeong dengan menepi sedikit menjauhi pintu ruang guru saat menyadari sesuatu yang aneh telah terjadi pada adik kelasny tersebut.

Wajah memerah di balik garis wajah ketegasannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Kau sangat bodoh, Song!_

 **BRAK!**

Yunhyeong yang baru saja menutup keras pintu ruang OSIS langsung bersanda lemas di depan pintu sambil memukuli kepalanya dan dada kirinya yang detakkannya sudah tak terkontrol semenjak mencium bau parfum khas milik pemuda Jung tadi.

"Kemana imagemu sebagai ketua yang dihormati dan punya wibawa huh?! Kau boleh mnyukainya, Song tapi jangan sampai kentara seperti tadi!" _hah~_ Yunhyeong jatuh terduduk di depan pintu seraya mengulas senyum tipis.

 _Ah, ternyata benar kata anak-anak, Jung Chanwoo semakin terlihat sangat tampan kalau dilihat sedekat itu. Aigo~tadi dekat sekali! Rasanya seperti mau meledak...tapi tadi suara degup jantungku tidak terdengar sekali kan? Tidak kentara kan? Ah, aku benar-benar suka padanya tenyata, suka daun muda. Seorang ketua osis suka pada seseorang! Pasti aku sudah gila sekarang, Jung Chanwoo membuatku gila!_

.

.

- **tunggu-a-a-d-s-seriesselanjutnya**

.

.

sudahkah saia bilang kalau ini berisi sekumpulan ficlet (mix ficlet), mix drabble, dan mix oneshot dengan tema sama 'aads' (ada apa dengan senpai) /soksokankekaadccie ? jadi jangan tunggu kelanjutan ff ini/? (karena jung sendiri bingung, ini siapa yang uke/bottom siapa yang seme...) dan tunggu pair selanjutnya! bakalan ada bonus menyambut sahur dan menunggu buka puasa/? 2 biji dan itu genre normal, pair straight (gak ada love hate dll, friendship)

Dan...SELAMAT LALICE SUDAH JADI MEMBER OFFICIAL YG NEW GRUP! MESKIPUN BANYAK YANG BILANG JEN-LISA-JISOO ITU FIX MEMBER CUMA BAHAGIA SEKALI SETELAH MENUNGGU NYARIS 3 TAHUN (lebih lama dari iKON, WINNER gils) LEBIH:") HIDUP BAM-LISA-TEN! /?

 **warning! setelah ini akan muncul banyak ff mainstream yang dirombak dan diobrak abrik parah, mungkin kalian bakalan tau ending ceritanya saking mainstreamnya.**


	2. JackBam (GOT7)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series (edisi )**

Pair :

JackBam

* * *

 **'** **Tut...Tut...Tut...'**

 **'** **Tet tet tet tet!'**

Yugyeom yang masih sibuk dengan miniatur karyanya yang terbuat dari lem dan makaroni –hitung-hitung mengingat masa kecil– jadi prihatin sendiri melihat 'maknae' yang terlihat _depress_ itu.

"Bam, kalau kau terus menekan tombol di ponselmu saat sedang tersambung, atau apalah itu tidak akan membuat yang kau telepon cepat menja-"

"Halo? Jinyoung hyung? Atau Mark hyung? Ah tidak tidak jangan ambil paksa ponsel Youngjae hyung! Tidakkkkk! Jangan sampai Jaebum hyung dengar! Nanti aku dikempla-OKE OKE JUNIOR HYUNG BAHAYA! ALARM! TELEPON 119! AAA!"

 **Dubrak!**

Demi Jaebum yang suka sok keren, sudah berjam-jam Yugyeom terjebak bersama teman satu garisnya ini tapi dia baru tau kalau terjadi kebakaran?! Di dorm?! Jadi sebentar lagi mereka akan terjebak di sekitar api? Dan dari segala hal yang penting di dunia, Bambam lebih memilih untuk menghubungi hyung-hyungnya yang ngalor ngeder ketimbang memberitaukan dulu padanya selaku korban kebakaran juga?

 _Holy Crap!_

Pemuda jangkung tersebut buru-buru bangun dari posisi 'telentang' cantiknya (terimakasih banyak teriakkan dan gestur panik dari Khunpimook Bhuwakul yang semakin mirip ibunya), berlari terpogoh-pogoh ke arah pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu dan menarik ponsel dari tangan Bambam tepat saat-

"-Hyung, hyung? Halo? JANGAN DIMATIKAN SEPIHAK HYUNGGG! CUKUP LALICE YANG LANGSUNG END VIDEO CALL SAAT MELIHAT WAJAH CLOSE UPKU, KALIAN JANGAN BEGITU JUGA!"

Yugyeom nyaris mengomentari pedas sahutan tak berguna yang lebih tua (tentu saja, siapa yang tidak shock divideo call oleh orang lain dengan nama 'Dabdam' dan saat 'diangkat', langsung terdengar jeritan campuran bahasa jepang-thailand-inggris-korea, gaya dab, dan close up sampai lubang hidung?) saat dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

 _Aku kan baru dari dapur. Tidak ada yang disana dan masuk kesana selain aku. Lalu api berasal darimana?_

"YAH! BAM! KAU MENGER-"

"TIDAK AKU TIDAK!" balas Bambam histeris. Ia sudah melepaskan ponselnya yang ditarik paksa, mengakibatkan tubuh tegaknya langsung bersentuhan dengan lantai. Yugyeom sendiri sudah berdiri tegak dan terlihat seperti dewa pencabut nyawa dengan tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu.

"Lalu kena-"

"BABY BAMBAMMMMMM MANA MAKANANKU?! KAU KAN JANJI UNTUK MENYUAPIKU SAMBIL NGEDAB DEMI TIDAK KUKOMENTARI SOAL KAU DAN MARK! BABYYYYY!"

 **Brak!**

Yugyeom hanya bisa menatap datar ke arah pintu kamar yang baru saja terbuka, menunjukkan sosok manusia setengah hidup yang kelewat bantet dan urak-urakkan. Bahkan di akting papa JYP mereka dalam drama tidak separah ini.

"Ada Yugyeom? Bam kenapa kau telentang begitu saja? Jangan-jangan kalian...BAM TIDAK BAM! LEBIH BAIK KAU BERSAMAKU ATAU MARK DARIPADA DENGAN YUGYEOM DEMI YOUNGJAE YANG SUPER BA-bam? Kenapa kau diam saja? Bam, kenapa terdengar suara ambulance dan sirene polisi? BAM?!"

Kali ini polusi suara tidak berasal dari mulut besar si bantet ini melainkan berasal dari ponsel Bambam yang ternyata masih 'hidup'

"ASTAGA KUKIRA YUGYEOM ROBOH DARI ATAS MEJA MAKAN SAMPAI GEMPA! ATAU JACKSON PINGSAN TERNYATA HANYA KARENA JACKSON HYUNG LAPAR? DEMI CHOCO, KAU BARU MAKAN SATU JAM YANG LALU WANG KAYEE! Hayoloh! Kuadakan pada leader ya! HAHAHAH!"

Tawa akhir dari Youngjae menutup sambungan telepon mereka. Entah siapa saja yang bicara berentetan tadi, tapi yang pasti bukan hanya wajah datar yang ditunjukkan Yugyeom, ekspresi antara depresi dan _afraid in trouble_ Bambam, atau wajah pluto penuh tanda tanya dari Jackson.

Ketiganya langsung pucat pasi mendengar suara gedoran dari pintu depan. Bahkan getaran karena dipaksa untuk didobrak juga mereka rasakan.

Tinggal tebak saja antara security, bodyguard, tetangga sebelah, atau...

...Jaebum hyung.

 _Habislah kau kali ini Jackson Wang!_

.

.

.

 **-satulagiceritapendekyangakguna**

(masih dalam mode kesemsem sama surat dari Jackson buat IGOT7 HEHE) (efek inget scene got7 comic dimana managernim suka minta maaf ke tetangga bawah gegara gempa di atas/?)

 **hyunnrc :** gak mau post binhwan dulu, masih atit di the heroes remix break time junhwan ke kamar mandi gak balik balik: masih atit sama hanbin yang mimpin gerakkan beijing beijing :( gak usah ditunggu, masih banyak banget ini:( nado salangheiyou!

 **(masih dalam mode kesemsem sama surat dari Jackson buat IGOT7 HEHE)** masih baper...oppa hanya fana:(

Yang pasti ini bukan cerita school love life (berasa nama game, ini bukan promosi anime) seperti yang jung bilang di sebelah, ini curhatan hati karena dedek saia minta makan lagi padahal baru aja makan sejam yang lalu, porsi 3 orang lagi (yha namanya juga anak puber) (anak jaman sekarang beda) (inget umur) dan...Gak tau mau ngomong apalagi HAHAHA (pastinya ff ini masih reality kehidupan lah, pernah kan kalian udah makan tibe tiba laper lagi?!) naksir JackBam tapi maknae lines can't hold up/? Ucul banget mereka. Tapi MarkSon juga kawaii kek BobYun, friendship bisa ehem ehem apalagi/? (gak janji kalo ff tae sama jack bakalan normal, seriously/?) TERUSS markjin?! (saya haus, kebacanya takjil/? Marjan/?) Gils! Mereka mama-papa kan ya/? setelah Jaebum-Jinyoung/? Tapi gak tau lah aing siapa top siapa bottom/? (mereka dua kan uke /gggg)

Doakan sehabis ini gak ada cerita pendek nyampah lagi/? Hmmmm Markson? Kapan ya? udah kepikiran sih tapi trashed banget:") diutamakan bukan ultimate bias dan otp Jung yang didahulukan untuk dipost heheheheheheehhehehehhe. Kiwkiw cinta sekali sama otp otp ini. Bubay! (jangan lupa buka yang manis-manis, stock Jimin, Jinhwan, Suga, Ilhoon, Hobie, Yunhyeong masih banyak guys!)


	3. Daejae (BAP)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

 **{Mantan Kekasih}**

Pair :

DaeJae

* * *

"Hei, Jung Daehyun."

"Ada apa, Yoo?" _Tumben tumbenan nada suaranya normal begitu. Biasanya kan langsung hantam, serang, terjang, terkam_.

"Tadi aku bertemu mantanmu loh."

"Hm hm~aku juga bertemu mantan pacarmu kok."

Youngjae cemberut. Apa-apaan ini? Dia kan serius memberitahukannya.

"Aku tidak punya mantan. Tidak mau kuberitaukan nih? Berita heboh loh. Panas~"

Daehyun menghela nafas berat. Dia bosan tapi tidak tau mau melakukan apapun dan malas, hanya pura-pura sibuk mencoret-coret kertas di depannya.

"Bilang saja kau ngambek, Youngjae-ya. Sudahlah lanjutkan," Daehyun merasa yang baru saja berbicara seperti bukan dirinya saja. Saat bertemu dengan Bbang hyung dan kekasihnya hanya untuk memikirkan masa depan grup mereka selaku para 'hyung', ia masih cengir sana sini.

Iseng saja sih sebenarnya, jarang-jarang kan melihat Youngjae berubah normal? Kenapa dia tidak meladeninya saja.

Lagipula memangnya Youngjae yang notabene kekasihnya sekarang peduli sampai mengetahui mantannya siapa saja? Dan satu lagi, Daehyun kan hanya mengaku kalau mantannya satu. Perempuan tinggi _skinny_ berprofesi sebagai model.

Youngae mengulas senyumnya, sangat lebar sebelum merapat, posisinya yang berada di sisi ranjang berubah menjadi telentang bersama teman bicaranya.

"Hm...dia semakin cantik. Benar kata orang lain, setelah kau putus dia malah semakin-"

"Kau berniat untuk belok dan memacari mantanku heh?"

"Tentu saja ya! Bukankah laki-laki seharusnya memacari wanita?" sahut Youngjae girang tanpa ada niatan apapun. Dia kesini dan meledek Daehyun hanya karena bosan, Youngjae tidak benar-benar melihat mantan Daehyun (tau saja tidak. Memangnya dia pernah bercerita?) tapi juga menggoda Daehyun dengan cara biasa (berteriak, berlari, melompat, memukul, memaki) juga sudah terlalu biasa.

Tidak disangka, Daehyun menghentikkan pergerakkan pensilnya yang masih menari-nari di atas kertas. Ia menoleh dan menatap tajam pada Youngjae yang masih sibuk dengan cengirannya.

"E-eh tidak! Aku kan hanya bercerita."

Daehyun mengangguk-angguk pelan lalu kembali fokus kepada kertasnya, agak menyebalkan juga karena kembali diacuhkan.

"Bukankah dulu dia si juara kelas di kelasmu ya? Wajahnya tampak cerdas sekali tapi sekarang sepertinya dia model karena tinggi sekali, pucat, dan modis elegan-"

 _Tunggu._ Kening Daehyun berkerut. Tulisan tangannya yang seperti cakar ayam semakin mirip mie. _Dia benar-benar bertemu mantanku?! Ciri-cirinya mirip..._

"-ingin mengikuti Miss Korea huh? Dia dulu tidak _nerd_ atau antisosial, mana mungkin mantanmu ada yang seperti itu tapi tetap saja-"

 _...mantan pacar pertamaku! Hah! Yang benar saja?! Dia kan first crush, satu-satunya yang memutusku bukan sebaliknya, dan berpacaran hampir 3 tahun!_

"-Aneh saja perfect dalam akademi, sekarang malh masa depannya cerah sekali di non-akademik dan sangat populer. Wow. Aku saja sampai terkejut melihat, she's shining more than anymore!"

"Y-ya. Hentikan ucapan omong kosongmu Yoo Youngjae-ya," Daehyun gugup, tentu saja. Itu benar-benar dia, mantan terindahnya. Daehyun sih tidak peduli soal masa lalunya mau dia secantik Hyosung noona atau apapun itu tapi kalau Youngjae benar-benar tau dan dengan sikap 'ibu-ibunya' yang sok akrab itu, pemuda Yoo ini sempat menyapa dan bertanya lalu mereka berbincang...Habis sudah riwayat!

"-Kau akan benar-benar menyesal hyung, lebih dari artis!" Youngjae masih meneruskan bualannya. Tentu saja itu semua hanya kebohongan saja, Youngjae tidak betemu perempuan manapun tapi bukankah sangat menyenangkan mengerjai Daehyun tanpa aksi fisik? Lihatlah betapa gugupnya Daehyun sekarang! Momen yang langka, pasti Daehyun mengkhawatirkannya yang bisa terluka karena aksi-jambak-menyambak-karena-bertemu-pacar-baru-mantan tak dapat dihindari! Ah ah, atau akan ada pick up lines seperti 'kau lebih baik darinya, Youngjae-ya' atau 'aku kan punya kau'?

Oh! Kalau kekasihnya ini tidak memikirkan sampai sana, minimal apakah Daehyun akan benar-benar menyesal memutusi mantannya yang perfect? 'Test' yang bagus bukan?!

Daehyun mulai menarik ujung kaos polonya yang terasa mencekik. Panas atau dirinya sudah berkeringat dingin? _Goddammit!_

Siapapun tolong Jung Daehyun sekarang!

"Aih," Youngjae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menutupi bibirnya yang mulai mengulas cengiran sementara pemuda Jung ini berusaha untuk tidak menoyor kepala Youngjae yang menyebalkan. Ingat, dia masih pacarmu oke?

"Bagaimana bisa hyung memutuskannya? Woah, aku sih akan berpikir berkali-kali apalagi melihatnya sekarang. Kalau perlu mengajaknya bali-"

"Ka-kau..."Suara merdunya yang sering dipuja Youngjae di on-air (meskipun saat di dorm, kalau dipaksa memuji dia lebih memilih untuk mencekik diri sendiri) teredam, tak terdengar. Nyalinya agak sedikit menciut (konyol sekali, bukankah dirinya lebih mendominasi?!)

"Be-bertemu mantanku yang mana?"

Hening.

 _'_ _...mantanku yang mana?'_

 _'_ _yang mana?'_

 _'_ _mana?'_

 _WTF JUNG DAEHYUN!_

Tidak, tidak mungkin Youngjae meneriakkan seperti itu. Him Chan bisa tiba-tiba kabur dari studio dan kembali ke dorm untuk menjitaknya karena merasakan 'aura-aura' kasar dari anak-anaknya. Tapi...Daehyun...

 _Jadi mantan Daehyun hyung lebih dari satu?! Dua? Tiga? Pastinya lebih karena kata 'mana'!_

Daehyun sudah melirik-lirik agak horor, Youngjae belum memberikan respon atau tanda-tanda apapu berubah menjadi patung.

Youngjae itu sahabat menjadi kekasihnya jadi yah, tentu saja Youngjae tidak akan seribet wanita diluar sana atau namja manis lainnya.

Justru karena Youngjae sangat mengenalnya dan dirinya juga sangat mengenal pribadi Youngjae, Daehyun tidak bisa menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Youngjae (yang baru kali ini berpacaran) setelah ini, kerugian kalau sahabat kau jadikan pacar sih sebenarnya.

"YA! Apa maksudmu dengan 'kekasihku yang mana?' bukankah mantanmu cuma satu dan yang terindah?! Ada lagi? Kau tidak menceritakan semuanya? Bahkan sebelum kita berpacaran dan masih berstatus sahabat?! AISH!"

"YA YA YA!"

Mungkin benar kata Yongguk dan Jongup, ia harus menjauhkan Youngjae dari pengaruh Him Chan.

Atau seharusnya Daehyun tidak berbangga diri berhasil mendapatkan Youngjae dan dianugerahkan pasangan terbaik karena keduanya bersuara indah kalau ternyata si manis Yoo ini tidak mempergunakannya dengan baik; mengerang kek, berteriak khawatir kek ini justru untuk merusak indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

 **-anothertrashedagainguys!**

Ini baru bener-bener trashed! (soalnya lagi marak banget nama sosmed atau ngatain –becanda- idol fav pake kata trashed, first jung kaya 'wtf?' wtf selaw sih HAHA kaget aja namanya juga anak baik-baik kan ya –duh- ternyata itu cuma becandaan:") –karena gak ada yang komen savage/?)

Suka banget sama mereka ketimbang JongJae (plus Jong Up cutie banget, matanya cipit gimana gitu hehe) soalnya friendship dari debut memang beda~ (berasa nulis BobYun/? atau versi remajanya BangHim/?) dan APA INI DAEHYUN OOC BANGET/? /fanatikbanghim /gakukubanghim /stopbanghim /banghimsudahmatureguys

Mau banget bikin BangHim tapi mereka kaya versi udah gedenya BinHwan atau JunHwan? Gils, kalo mereka dibikin school-life gitu...pokoknya BangHim paling cocok buat mature;_;

Abis ini apa ya? Mau bikin got7 lagi tapi nanti triple dong kaya winner/? Kan rencananya satu grup satu pair aja/? (((padahal niatnya udah bikin satu lagi pair ikon)) ((gak adil/?)) ((telen aja)) labil antara winner (mereka berseries guys, masih ada nyambungnya sama ur hero-nya songkang) atau got7 dulu cause konsep cerita dedek ilhoon dan sohib gantengnya itu kek cerita ini juga, mainstream gila. Svt? Wonwoo-mingyu? /WOIJANGAN /selamatkansayadarifandom! Lalu apa kabar bts? Hmmm hmmmm mau bikin suga-jimin (kena virus owldarks) (akhirnya review saya dinotice owldarks!) (chap7 black market udah keluar guys! Jangan baca pas puasa /warn) tapi gak tau mau gimana hmmm hmmm (karena suga terlalu tsundere dan jimin terlalu kyot)

Sudahkah kalian libur? Enaknnya, saia nganggur disini kek anak kelas 12 yang lagi galon. Status pelajar bukan mahasiswa juga bukan.../baper /duhapaini. Dikit ya yang suka JackBam/? Padahal mereka lucu kalo udah manggil satu sama lain my baby dkk/?

Sip ini bacot banget. Biar kalian semua melek aja HAHA ntaps, sahur baca beginian. Okelah kalau begitu, sekian dari terimakasih! –salam indomie, makanan sahur anak kos Jung–


	4. Ilsik (Ilhoon Hyunsik) (BTOB)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

IlSuk (Ilhoon - Hyunsik)

* * *

Ilhoon tidak perlu repot-repot menolek ketika merasakan perutnya disikut.

Pasti Eunkwang 'hyung'

Dan pasti di depan sana ada Hyunsik 'hyung'

Dan Ilhoon tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memanjangkan lehernya, sontak berdiri, berdiri lalu lambaikan tangan norak, atau lambaikan tangan sok _cool_ demi diketahui keberadaannya oleh Hyunsik yang tampaknya kesulitan mencari bangku kosong di tengah kerumunan manusia kelaparan.

Karena Sungjae sudah melakukannya.

Sebelum dia kabur bersama Eunkwang dan tawa sok jaim mereka. Tak lupa dengan tepukkan keras di bahu dan ucapan 'good luck' dengan engrish payah.

 _Huh? Good luck apanya?_

"Hoonie!"

Kan, sudah dibilang dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengeluarkan tenaga agar dihampiri Hyunsik.

Karena memang seharusnya begitu. Kodratnya memang seharusnya Hyunsik yang menghampirinya bukan sebaliknya.

Meskipun Ilhoon belum 'terbiasa' dan mungkin tak akan pernah biasa dengan panggilan 'hoonie' sebagai tanda 'kepemilikkan'-nya.

"Ha-lo," Ilhoon memaki pelan, mari salahkan siulan sialan dari Seunghoon duet Jaehyun (what? Sejak kapan mereka jadi teman berbagi meja kantin?) yang membuat kestabilan suaranya tidak fokus.

"Hai juga, hehe," Hyunsik menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas seraya menyunggingkan senyum giginya.

 _Hah?_

Ilhoon baru mau menanyakan hal tersebut saat Hyunsik terburu-buru menjelaskan. "Maaf mengganggumu karena main asal duduk saja di meja kalian tapi kado-kado ini menjerit. Kau tau? Valentine?"

Hyunsik tidak berniat sedikitpun untuk meremehkan kemampuan otak genius Ilhoon dikarenakan keseringan berkumpul dengan teman-teman 'idiot'nya hanya saja memastikannya...otaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh bukan? Atau mungkin orang secuek Ilhoon tidak...tau?

Ilhoon sendiri tidak masalah dengan nada dan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan. Dia sendiri sudah duduk dengan'rapih' dan menunggu _loveshot_ dari senyum pemuda Im tersebut dengan 'manis'. _Iwh_ sekali.

Ilhoon melirik ke arah sepotong cokelat yang baru diselipkan di dalam kantong jasnya oleh Seokjin, katanya 'jaga-jaga' saja.

 _Oh ternyata ini alasannya. Agar aku tidak apatis dan sekonyol Taehyung 'adik'nya yang memberikan cokelat pemberian Yoongi pada kekasihnya sendiri seperti yang ia ceritakan dulu huh?_

"Tidak masalah, aku juga sedang menghindari dua manusia tadi dan orang-orang idiot lain," meskipun berusaha untuk menggunakan kosakata yang baik dan benar, mulutnya tetap saja tidak bisa dikompromi untuk 'jaga omongan' pada ' _crush_ 'nya ini.

Ilhoon tidak senorak Seunghoon yang tiba-tiba berubah normal hanya karena naksir kakak kelas _cutie_ mereka tapi ia juga tidak 'seapatis' Mino yang baru menyadari 'kode-kode' dan 'lampu hijau' dari kekasihnya, Kang Seungyoon (mereka berdua boleh berkata sedang backstreet tapi itu semua terlihat jelas hah). Setidaknya ia masih terus 'kepikiran' saat dua minggu lalu, dirinya tak sengaja kepergok oleh Minhyuk si polos tengah menjotos lengan Hyunsik sembari tertawa bersama setelah rapat OSIS malam-malam dan tebak apa yang ditanyakan oleh Minhyuk?

 _'_ _Wow, kau bisa semudah itu pada Hyunsik? Memukulnya sebagai keakraban? Bukankah itu terlalu kasar untuk ukuran manis dan uke sepertimu dan aku? Ada ya laki-laki yang suka seperti itu?'_

Ilhoon yang di'ceramahi' oleh hyungnya saat keesokkan paginya hanya bisa mengangguk meskipun dia tidak suka disebut 'bottom', 'manis', 'imut', atau 'uke' sekalipun itu benar. Namun semenjak hari itu, Ilhoon mulai merasakan 'perbedaan' dalam dirinya dalam bertindak, menyikapi, dan berbicara.

Ia cenderung diam saat sohib-sohib sedengnya mulai bergosip yang tidak baik tentang beberapa orang dengan bahasa terblak-blakkan dan suara kencang yang pernah ada. Atau menjauhi setiap kekacauan yang biasanya membuatnya terlibat tapi tak pernah ketahuan.

Entahlah, aneh saja. Padahal bukan maksud Minhyuk benar-benar ingin 'mengubah'nya yang keras kepala ini. Baru kali ini dia 'sepeduli'dan 'berpikiran panjang' pada apapun hal yang ingin ia ambil dan baru secepat ini ucapan seseorang 'mempengaruhinya'.

Hyunsik tertawa kecil sebelum benar-benar mengambil kursi di depan Ilhoon. "Maksudmu Zico, Seunghoon, dan kawanannya?"

Ilhoon mengangguk pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangan pada minuman dinginnya. _Gawat_. Setelah hari itu juga, jantung dan wajahnya mulai bereaksi yang membuatnya tak nyaman, norak sekali dan seperti bukan dirinya.

Tapi Ilhoon tidak keberatan sih dijadikan 'uke' oleh Hyunsik secara resmi.

Ya, mereka belum berpacaran, tentu saja. Apa yang diharapkan dari Im Hyunsik yang sering dijadikan alasan penolakkan karena namanya selalu tertera dalam kolom 'alasan mengikuti' saat 'recuit' anggota OSIS?

"Sungjae, dan Eunkwang hyung juga? Wew, kalau aku?"

Ilhoon berkedip. "Apa?"

Hyunsik terkekeh pelan seraya menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah bebas. Benar-benar mengabaikan tumpukkan kotak warna-warni yang ia dapat.

 _Gawat. Alarm pertama._

Ilhoon tidak bisa berlama-lama disini kalau begini caranya. Benar kata Jinhwan kemarin saat sedangnbergosip dengan Jinyoung dan Yunhyeong, ketimbang merasa senang dan excited saat melihat crush seperti di drama, justru rasanya kau ingin kabur begitu saja ketika temanmu sudah memberikan kode '200-meter-kedepan-ada-dia', mencium kehadirannya, atau baru melihat ujung sepatunya.

Benar-benar alay tapi benar.

"Aku. Apa aku idiot?"

"Kau mau aku mengusirmu kalau aku bilang kau idiot? Atau memaksaku untuk bilang ya agar kau bisa pergi, agar ada alasan untuk pergi, hyung?"

Hyunsik tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Ilhoon dengan kata 'hyung'nya benar-benar menggemaskan. Bahkan saat dirinya sendiri yang mewawancarai pemuda berkulit pucat ini, tak ada embel-embel 'senpai', 'senior', 'kakak kelas', ataupun 'hyung' disana.

"Tidak. Aku senang disini. Apalagi bersamamu."

 _Gawat. Alarm kedua._

Ilhoon harus bertahan. Iya. Bertahan. Dia kan tidak mau jadi bulan-bulanan kawanan idiotnya.

"Oh ya, aku lupa buat apa aku kesini. Kau dapat berapa?"

Ilhoon mengerjapkan matanya sekali. Benar juga, kenapa Hyunsik mau-mau saja kesini, duduk berduanya, di kantin? Aneh sekali.

Dan apanya yang berapa?

"Cokelat, ingat topik pertama kita? Valentine."

"Aku tidak 'percaya' dengan hal seperti itu. Maaf bukannya menyinggung," Tadi pagi, ia dan Mino nyaris jadi korban geger otak akibat dijitak habis-habisan oleh Park Kyung si malaikat alim itu kalau saja Zico dan Jiho tidak buru-buru mengambil tindakkan cepat hanya karena tertawa mengejek karena cerita Namjoon perihal 'adik' idiotnya, Taehyung (lagi) masalah cokelatnya dan Jungkook yang sudah ia dengar berulang-ulang oleh Seokjin. Beruntungnya tak ada Yoongi di antara mereka atau mungkin sekarang sudah ada banyak mobil polisi dan ambulance di depan sekolah.

Jung Ilhoon memang benar tidak mempercayai tahayul jenis apapun meskipun ditutupi dan berkedok dalam bentuk tradisi sejenis 'memberikan sabun pada tetangga baru pindah','valentine','memberikan 100 won pada pasangan di hari jadi keseratus mereka','membuka pintu dan semua jendela lebar-lebar pada saat tertentu', atau yang lain.

Tapi daripada bernasib mengenaskan seperti Taehyun dan Jungkook, tidak ada salahnya bukan mencoba? Seokjin pasti tadi bermaksud baik memberikannya cokelat (karena dia tidak akan ingat perayaan atau tradisi lain selain mengakibatnya hari libur sekolah) dan kalau saja Minhyuk masuk, mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Seokjin.

Bermaksud dan bersikap baik tidak masalah bukan?

"Tidak," Hyunsik mengulas senyum tipis dan mulai berusaha melakukan eyes contact pada mata eyelidnya yang sebentar-bentar melotot itu. "Kalau ini soal betapa religiusnya Park Kyung dan mungkin Zico atau karena rumor aku yang mau jadi pastur tentunya tidak. Bahkan kami tidak satu gereja."

Ilhoon tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hyunsik dan ketabahan nada suaranya untuk menjelaskan barusan (maaf maaf saja, dia tidak religius) saat Hyunsik mulai menarik semua kotak-kotaknya, yang mana kala membuat kedua bola matanya melotot lagi dengan alasan berbeda.

Sebenarnya bukan karena alasan mau menghargai usaha Seokjin atau berniat berbuat baik, kotak-kotak besar, warna-warni, dan berbagai bentuknya itu benar-benar mengusik perasaannya.

"Aku dapat...satu dua...8 kotak? Sebelum kesini aku sempat melihat kau dengan kotak-kotakmu sih di dekat loker. Itu cokelat yang kau dapat hyung?" Ia mengerling sebentar. "Atau yang mau kau berikan?"

"Ti-tidak tentu saja. Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak percaya dengan hal sejenis itu?"

Malu.

Ketahuan.

Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya Ilhoon sudah menyiapkan cokelat untuk Hyunsik dan mungkin teman-teman fucking funny-nya itu hanya saja dia tidak punya 'wajah' untuk melakukan hal itu. Lusinan cokelat yang ia bawa bukan buatannya tapi sudah ia siapkan jauh-jauh hari dan dibeli di berbagai tempat dengan berbagai ukuran pula. Tidak yakin kalau cokelat-cokelat itu akan enak dan disukai orang-orang.

Ia semakin tidak mau memberikannya setelah mendengar insiden konyol Yoongi. Setidaknya dia tidak mau bernasib naas seperti 'kembarannya' tersebut.

"Jadi itu yang kau dapatkannya?" Hyunsik mengambil kotak teratas lalu menggoyangkannya perlahan. "Lega rasanya tadi tidak jadi membantumu untuk membawakannya karena kau terlihat kesusahan sekali, apalagi setelah dipukuli Park Kyung."

"Banyak yang membicarakannya kalau kau mau tahu," tambah pemuda Im tersebut saat pernyataannya mengundang kedua pupil pemuda kecil di hadapannya membesar. "Kukira kau benar-benar masuk ke UKS saat melihat Mino terus mengaduh selama dua hari berturut-turut sepanjang waktu sepanjang lorong sambil memegangi pipi dan perutnya."

"Mino habis dipukuli oleh Seungyoon duet Taehyun yang sedang PMS," ralat Ilhoon cepat. "Aku tidak tau alasannya kenapa tapi beruntung sekali Jinwoo hyung tidak ikut. Atau mungkin dia diserang Min Yoongi yang merasa tersinggung? Pastinya dia bodoh," dengusnya keras.

Hyunsik mengulas senyum tipis sebelum mengulurkan sekotak cokelat yang barusan ia guncang tadi. "Mau satu?"

Ilhoon terbelak kaget (meskipun sikap php Hyunsik benar-benar mudah ditebak baginya). "Kau mau berakhir seperti Taehyung?"

"Ada apa dengan Taehyung?" Oh astaga, ia lupa. Hyunsik kan anak baik-baik yang pastinya tidak idiot, konyol, atau apapun itu sampai berakhir menyedihkan mengenal calon adik kelasnya, Kim Taehyung.

"Lupakan saja."

"Hehe," Hyunsik tertawa ringan sebelum meletakkan kembali kotak cokelatnya pada tempatnya. "8 kotak belum termasuk yang ada di loker..."

 _Huh?_ Keningnya berkerut _dia berniat untuk menyombongkan diri? Benarkah?_

Tapi kedua matanya tampak berbinar-binar menyenangkan. Ilhoon harus apa setelah ini? Bersiap-siap pada _alarm_ ketiga?

"Apa sudah ada cokelat lagi yang kau dapatkan?"

Ilhoon menggeleng pelan. Tiba-tiba dia tidak mau banyak bicara lagi. Takut takut suaranya terdengar berbeda lagi.

Atau nanti malah Hyunsik cerita dari siapa saja cokelat ini ia dapat.

Kan gak lucu kalau patah hati di tempat. Lebih baik jadi pendengar saja yang tidak pernah ia rasakan.

"Punyaku lebih banyak ya?" Hyunsik terkekeh sampai kedua matanya tenggelam. "Homemade. Kau benar-benar tidak mau? Awas menyesal loh, aku jarang memberikan apa yang kupunya."

Jadi Ilhoon harus mensyukur menolaknya karena tidak harus tak sengaja (dan mau tak mau) membaca _loveletter_ dari fans Hyunsik atau menyesal menolaknya karena mau dari manapun cokelat itu tapi tetap saja yang memberikannya Hyunsik?

Tapi sebenarnya untuk apa orang sepenting Im Hyunsik mau kesini sih? Ke tempat seramai dan se-berdesak-desak begini? Hanya untuk pamer?

"Punyaku ada yang merek mahal," sahutnya gugup, benar-benar tak terduga dan berencana.

Hyunsik kembali menaruh atensinya pada makhluk kecil di hadapannya sebelum mengulas senyum lagi. "Aku juga ada. Tapi bukankah homamade lebih baik? Seperti dari hati, murni kasih sayang, berbakat. Wow, apa benar itu semua punyamu, Hoonie?"

Ilhoon jadi tidak tau mau merasa tersinggung karena secara tidak langsung dipuji 'tak berbakat' atau senang ada kata 'Hoonie' yang disisipkan disana.

Hyunsik jelas-jelas membahas 'cokelat dari fans' tapi Ilhoon sudah keburu berpikiran negatif, padahal dia juga memiliki beberapa cokelat besar dari fansnya. Tapi tetap saja tak seindah, semanis, dan sebanyak milik Hyunsik.

 _Iya, aku tidak bisa memasak. Bahkan Yoongi masih lebih baik. Lalu kenapa huh?_

Tapi Ilhoon sudah terlanjur baper. Sama seperti Yoongi.

Hyunsik masih terus ber- _story telling_ ria dengan dunia sementara Ilhoon mulai berubah warna, _fully_ kembali menjadi Jung Ilhoon yang tak pernah peduli dengan kata orang.

 _Iya, aku memang tidak bemodal banyak. Lalu kenapa? Yang penting aku berniat untuk memberikannya bukan? Dari perasaan memberikannya bukan untuk pamer._

Baper lagi dan lagi.

 _Memang apa masalahnya sih? Bukankah cokelat murah dan mahal sama saja? Sama-sama cokelat, bahkan aku tak suka cokelat! Bukannya kau juga tidak suka huh?!_

Terus menerus.

"Bukankah kau lebih populer karena duet maut dengan Mino dan Zico sekaligus 'kembaran' dengan Yoongi? Sepertinya aku lebih-"

 **BRAK!**

"Yasudah, banggakan saja terus kadomu dan fansmu itu. Nikmati saja kebanggaan dan rasa homemade cokelatmu itu dan lupakan soal cokelat yang mau kuberikan padamu," sahutnya dingin tanp ekspresi, pastinya membuat Hyunsika agak mengangkat kepalanya demi melihat Ilhoon yang sekarang berdiri.

"Lebih baik aku membagikannya pada yang tidak mampu dan yang memerlukannya seperti orang-orang idiot itu huh."

"YEY!"

"HORE AKHIRNYA!"

"PESTA COKELAT!"

Ilhoon sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mau nanti kawanan idiot itu akan puja-puji kerang laut layaknya Spongebob atas ke'murahan' hatinya memberikan lusinan cokelat secara cuma-cuma –kalau dianggap 'tak mampu' dan 'lebih membutuhkan' termasuk dalam kata Cuma-cuma atau Hyunsik mengejarnya layak FTV karena merasa bersalah, Ilhoon tidak peduli.

Tapi dia tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli pada tatapan mencemooh dari seisi kantin karena tak sengaja bilang seperti 'aku-baru-mau-memberikanmu-cokelat-tapi-kau-malah-membanggakan-punya-orang-lain-yang-kau-dapat-yang-jelas-jelas-lebih-baik!'

Secara tak langsung mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri.

What. The. Hell!

.

.

.

 **Epilog coey.**

Hyunsik sendiri melongo melihat kepergian dratis yang dilakoni oleh orang kedua yang hemat ekspresi setelah Min Yoongi yaitu Jung Ilhoon.

Jung Ilhoon yang sejak lama ia sukai.

Jung Ilhoon yang membuatnya gila.

Jung Ilhoon yang ia nantikan cokelat pemberiannya, lalu setelahnya pernyataan cinta dari Hyunsik sendiri, dan DOR! Berpacaran dan mengalahkan dramatisnya Song Minho dan Kang Seungyoon.

Jung Ilhoon yang barusan saja 'mengungkapkan' perasaannya sendiri tapi memutuskan (atau memilih) untuk tidak jadi memberikan lusinan cokelat untuknya hanya karena 'baper'.

WTF.

Seharusnya Hyunsik tau kalau ini memang benar-benar ide buruk setelah mendengar cekikikan dari segala arah.

Sialan!

.

.

.

 **-apaaniniHAHAHA**

 **hyunnrc :** enggaakkk gak bisa dibilang gak mood! cuma kzl sama junhwan, tidak jinan milik hanbin (burn) (halah nanti juga bentar lagi bikin ff junhwan) tapi serius jangan nungguin binhwan karena mereka mungkin bakalan jadi penutup dan sepertinya masih ada 4 atau 5 cerita lagi/? DUH nado its okay its love /wat

Fix. Akhirnya panjanggggg. Gak mau terima protes nih? (kecuali soal gaya cerita, plus minus, kosakata, dll:D) Karena Ilhoon terlalu kyot (Ilhoon x Yoongi x Woozi x Hoshi, gils mereka mirip banget) dan senyum sekaligus mata Hyunsik mengalihkan dunia (SAYA BISA GILA!) (ngebayangin, seriusan) (stop me, untung gak jadi bawa-bawa Jaebum disini karena mereka satu marga)

Ketagihan bikin mereka...HAHAHAH mpus. Btw, kapok daku post ff waktu sahur, waktu disini dan disana berbeda dan saia belom bangun:" dadah:"

Mau bikin Jimin x Yoongi nih (mau ngalahin Black Market HAHAHA) (masih mau debat dari darkowls dan mbak Aya alias Irene yang bilang yoongi dibaca yun-gi bukan yungi, yang bener yang mana?) (saya juga gak mau kek papa uncuk yang suka php dan ngetroll dengan bikin pada ngira minyoon itu minyoonya bts bukan winner:D) tapi mau bikinnya sampe kek annoying boyfriend-nya iKON (cause baru nonton parody annoying bf jiwon ver dan itu kocak parah:" kopi baygon...receh dimalam hari...) kalo perlu Jimin beneran dibawa pake ambulance karena tejadi pembantaian sadis di tempat dengan pelakunya adalah Min Yoongi(cutie banget gak sih marga sama nama?) :D

Lucu gak sih ff ini? HAHAH apaansih, suka saja liat bisa bawa-bawa kejadian alaynya Nampon gak mau ditinggal Seokjin, keseret bagian Cokelat Sial-nya VKook di ff sebelah (jangan minta Vkook plieus, 95liners gapapa deh:D atau ada Hoseok nyempil di antara Jimin plus Taehyung, tapi jadi comedi receh), lalu ketidakpekaan Mino pada Seungyoon seperti ff sebelah Ur Hero, bawa-bawa anak Block B (padahal akhir-akhir ini dengar lagu Zion.T sama BAP:v), dan ada BANYAKKKK spoiler disini:D

Sudah ya? Jung gatel buat bikin next story HAHA. Masihkah kalian kuat berpuasa? A-yo, sudah hari ke-14?! Gimana nih SVT? Kayanya Wonwoo-Mingyu atau berbau Hoshi? Angel Jeonghan? Duh, Wonwoo sakit, gws syg:(

 **-tertanda, dibuat 21.15 sampai 0.49 tanggal 15 menuju 16-06-2016, lalu setelah itu Jung tidur no edit.**


	5. Namjin (BTS)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

NamJin

* * *

 _Ah~_ Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti untuk terus mengumbar senyum dengan matanya yang tampak sedikit berkabut dan kedua pipinya yang mulai menghasilkan rona ke-pink-an disana.

Tidak. Dia tidak mabuk. Hanya saja...Lucu juga melihat Jungkook dengan mata besarnya, Taehyun yang panik, Hoseok super idiot, dan Yoongi yang mencak-mencak dengan wajah memerah dalam satu waktu.

Terdengar mengesalkan memang tapi kesenangan sendiri saja saat melihat-

 **Ting!**

 _(You got new message from LINE!)_

Kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari wajah Seokjin terpaksa dihentikkan untuk sementara waktu. Setelah lulus SMA dan nekat mengajukan diri menjadi anggota BEM, ia tidak bisa bersantai-santai di saat dosen tidak hadir seperti masa SMA dulu.

 **Nampon :** _Hyung, bisa minta bantunmu sebentar? Sibuk tidak?_

Seokjin menutup mulutnya sebentar sebelum terkikik, ia terkejut. Sangat terkejut. Namjoon alias Rap Monster alias kekasihnya tidak bisa tidak dikatakan sebagai orang yang menyebalkan tapi dalam sekejab, dia juga bisa berubah menjadi sangat 'menyenangkan hati'.

Tidak menyangka akan diajak chatting duluan (yang biasanya adalah menanyakan cara jawab pelajaran ini itu), Seokjin yang sedaritadi menganggurkan ponselnya langsung mengambilnya dan membalas.

 **Jin :** _aniyo, wae? Kesulitan mengerjakan soal lagi?_

Seokjin tidak suka diajak ke atas awan dan dihempaskan begitu saja jadi berjaga-jaga untuk menahan 'perasaan membuncah' bukan?

 **Ting! Ting! Ting!**

 **Nampon :** _Bukan bukan itu_

 **Nampon :** _Lebih penting lagi_

 **Nampon :** _Tau merek cokelat enak yang murah, hyung? Hehe_

Seokjin menghela nafas namun senyumnya tak bisa hilang begitu saja. Pertanyaan konyol memang tapi kalau itu bisa menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang panjang kenapa tidak?

Dan lagi Seokjin merasa kasian karena setelah kejadian konyol antara Jungkook-Taehyung-Yoongi, bukannya membantu yang dilakukan Namjoon hanyalah tertawa mengejek, membuat Yoongi marah sampai Namjoon mendapatkan hadiah pukulan telak di rahang dari Seokjin sendiri yang tiba-tiba menjadi lebih perasa dan mengerti apa yang dirasakan Yoongi.

Seokjin juga tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak 'baper'. Namjoon adalah orang terkonyol yang pernah ada, tidak mau dicuriga sana-sini tapi selalu bawel tentang respond lambat Seokjin untuk membalas pesan bahkan tak mengangkat telepon, padahal yang bersangkutan sedang sibuk-sibuknya mengurus perkuliahan.

Sesungguhnya Namjoon melebihi Taehyung dan Jimin tapi itulah yang membuatnya menarik; pernah suatu ketika setelah kegiatan orientasi dan Seokjin yang paling manis serta berhati malaikat di angkatannya menjadi bulan-bulanan. Setelah pulang ke apartementnya dengan penampilan acak-acakkan dan wajah penuh dengan jalur air mata, yang ia dapatkan adalah sekotak pizza medium, sebotol milkshake strawberry, dua potong cheese cake dan ucapan 'Selamat sudah menjadi mahasiswa hyung! Melelahkan bukan? Ayo istirahat dan jangan belajar!' khas Namjoon sekali di depan pintu.

Meski keesokkan harinya, Hoseok berkoar-koar kalau Namjoon baru saja merampok makanan di rumahnya, Ibu Jungkook baru saja kedapatan banyak strawberry dan membuat banyak camilan, dan kemurahan hati Yoongi yang mentraktir pizza teman-teman tak modalnya (read: Namjoon dan Taehyung) tidak menyurutkan rasa sayang Seokjin pada Namjoon. Setidaknya Namjoon sudah berusaha

Jadi kalau sekarang dia berharap mendapatkan cokelat (lagi) dari Namjoon tak apa kan?

 **Jin :** _Aku tau tapi kenapa tidak membuat sendiri? lebih murah, Joon~_

 **Ting!**

 **Nampon :** _Hyung tau bukan aku tidak bisa memasak? Hehe. Ayolah bantu aku hyung~_

Senyum Seokjin semakin mengembang.

 **Jin :** _Kau tau tidak kesukaannya? Sedikit asa Strawberry murni dan sprinkle?_

 **Ting!**

 **Nampon :** _Ya ya ya! bagaimana hyung tau kesukaannya?!_

 _Tentu saja aku tau! Itu kan kesukaanku! Kenapa kau cute sekali sih Namjoon?!_

Jari-jari panjang Seokjin baru saja bergerak untuk membalas pesan Namjoon saat ponselnya bebunyi lagi.

Satu notifikasi dari SMS.

 _Huh? Ada apa?_

 **From : Chimin**

 **To : Jin hyeong**

 **.**

 **Hyung! Aku selaku pencetus ide/? pesta ulang tahun hari ini alias seksi acara mau menginformasikan kepada Seokjin hyung selaku seksi konsumsi; apa hyung sudah memasak? Menyediakan kado spesial mungkin? Jawab belum dong, aku mau berkunjung hehe ayo membeli hadiah besar-besaran untuk si pemilik pesta! Sebenarnya aku malas sih, ini kan bukan ulang tahun adik atau kakak Namjoon hyung tapi Yoongi-ku menyuruh terus-terusan, katanya aku harus hormat lah ini lah ah pusing, masih PMS dia tapi kalau mengajak hyung yang notabene kekasih Namjoon hyung, pasti dia akan senang sekali haha. Ya ya ya hyung? Oke hyung? Kutunggu di depan rumah Jungkook 1 jam lagi, jam 11!**

 _Ah?_

Seokjin tidak mengerti. Siapa yang ulang tahun? Dirinya? Yoongi? Jungkook? Taehyung atau saudara perempuan Namjoon sampai Park Jimin satu ini mau-mau saja ikut berpartisipasi?

 _Ah, tidak mungkin aku. Masa aku lupa ulang tahunku sendiri. Jungkook dan Taehyung absolutely not, mereka dekat akhir tahun. Jimin juga tidak se-exited ini kalau sampai itu Taehyung, apalagi kalau itu Hobie. Jadi siapa?_

Demi menjawab kebingungannya, Seokjin kembali membuka aplikasi LINE-nya yang ternyata sudah banyak notif baru. Mungkin Namjoon yang marah-marah karena chatnya hanya diread saja.

 **Nampon :** _err...hyung._

 **Nampon :** _jujur, Seokjin-ku tidak lupa kan?_

 **Nampon :** _kuharap sih tidak. Hyung kan bukan Taehyung yang merayakan ulang tahun tapi tidak tau untuk siapa demi siapa dan memberikan waktu terlalu awal atau terlalu lambat dan tidak tepat di hari ulang tahun._

 **Nampon :** _Aku berharap banyak padamu loh hyung hehe._

 **Nampon :** _/sigh/ tidak dibalas, tidak dibaca. Hyung lupa ya? aku tidak mau marah-marah hyung, teman-temanku banyak yang mengomentari, punya pacar saja mereka tidak._

 **Nampon :** _baiklah, let's meet up. Aku sudah dalam perjalanan ke rumah hyung, by walk. Kita akan beli cokelatnya di pusat kota. Kuharap hyung tidak lupa dan memang awalnya berniat untuk mengajakku pergi membeli hadiahku._

 **Nampon :** _jangan menolak ajakkanku demi seekor Jimin atau Taehyung. Mereka pasti kalang kabut mencari teman karena baru saja kuancam._

 **Ting! Tong!**

Seokjin menoleh. Jam dindingnya baru saja menunjukkan pukul 10.15. Namjoon mengirim pesan pukul 10.00.

Astaga!

Seokjin lupa kalau rumah mereka hanya berbeda dua blok!

 **Ting! Tong!**

Seokjin harus bergerak cepat.

Meminta bala bantuan.

 _"_ _Seokjin hyunggg~ Ada apa sampai panggilan grup? Aku sedang memasak kue dengan Jaebum. Waegeureyo?"_

 _"_ _A-aku juga, hyung. Se-sedang kencan dengan Ha-hanbinie..."_

 _"_ _Namjoon sudah datang kan?"_ Kening Seokjin berkerut. Sejak kapan Yoongi bergabung ke dalam grup ngerumpi mereka? Bukankah hanya ada Jungkook sebagai silent reader?

"Yunhyeong, Ilhoon?"

" _Yo wassup!"_

 _Ini suara Jiwon tapi tidak apa._

 _Daripada tidak sama sekali._

"Jiwon, Yunhyeong atau Ilhoon siapapun, siapa yang berniat untuk memberikanku tumpangan gratis? _Asap_."

 _"_ _Jin hyung, kau masih disana?_ " Suara Ilhoon. _"Jangan dengan si gigi. Aku tadi lewat dan melihat Namjoon sudah bersiap-siap mendobrak pintu rumahmu, takut kebakaran kue mungkin. Aku sudah di depan pintu belakang rumahmu hyung, pakai motor."_

 _"_ _TIDAKKK! Denganku saja hyung! Ada Yunhyeong disini, okey dokey?!"_

 _"_ _Enyah kau, Kim Jiwon."_

 _"_ _Musnah kau selayaknya iklan cat dinding."_

 _"_ _YASS! AKHIRNYA JIN HYUNG TIDAK JADI SORT OF GOO-"_

Seokjin sudah tidak mendengar apapun karena setelah melompat dari jendela rumahnya yang di desain khusus berukuran besar (kata ayahnya, kalau-kalau dalam keadaan darurat sampai terjebak dalam rumah) dan tepat 'jatuh' di atas motor yang dikendarai pemuda kecil berhelm putih, Ilhoon yang langsung menyodorkan helm kebesaran berwarna hitam.

"Milik Hyunsik, semuanya. Aku membawanya kabur saat dia ke kedai es krim jadi duduk dan diam saja."

Ah, Seokjin tidak pernah menyangka selama ia hidup di dunia, baru kali ini ia akan melanggar 'peraturan'.

Demi menyelamatkan hidupnya.

 _And it 'tastes' good._

.

.

 **-woyapaannihhhh**

.

.

Garing banget sumpah, have no idea HAHAH intinya, mas Tampon, Nampon, Namplok, Nabok ini ultah gais u tau sendiri nampon serem/? Btw jimin dibikin image player, jadi kalo bukan cewek atau yoongi (terpaksa/?) jimin gak mao. Dasar jiminisme/?

Sisanya ngarang HAHAH gakuat. Sebenernya gak mau dipublish, maloe tapi apa daya. Saia lemah nonton ulang DH 2, lebih baper daripada DH 1 karena ada Jasonnya, Jaebum syalan, aslinya kagak kaya gitu padahal:DDDD

Mau apload punyanya winneor sebenernya cuma...entahlah karena itu pengalaman pribadi dan tersangka yang bersangkutan masih bakalan teamwork bareng saia jadi gak baper banget awalnya, liat mukanya terus jadi keinget lalu baper:D

Bagaimana nasib GOT7? JJ Project? Minyoon? Heum.

((kemungkinan bakalan ada ff Junhyeong, gatau ada angin apa. Story by Jinhwan/? –bener gak judulnya, kelamaan sampe lupa- jangan ditunggu nanti kalo nongol jantungan kalian semua))

-salam kenyang, JungJungie!


	6. MarkSon (GOT7)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

 **[Friendzone]**

Pair :

MarkSon

* * *

"MARKKK!"

 **BYURRRR!**

Demi Bambam dan kolor warna-warninya, memukul telak Jackson di rahangnya masih kurang untuk membalas sikapnya yang berhasil mempermalukan Mark di depan kantin yang ramai, di hadapan gadis-gadis populer!

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Sudah sudah, Mark. Keluarkan saja, yang tidak baik memang harus dikeluarkan jangan dipendam lama-la-"

"Diam kau, Romeo!" sembur Mark sembari mengusap kasar bibirnya yang baru saja menyemburkan segelas lemon tea penuh dari sana. Sialan, Jackson Wang!

Romeo tentu saja langsung mundur, lebih tepatnya ditarik mundur oleh Jackson yang tidak takut matinya main asal merengsak masuk saja.

"YI EN TUANNN HOW DARE U DO IT THAT TO-"

Mark buru-buru menyumpal mulut besar Jackson dengan sapu tangan Jinyoung yang selalu ia keluhkan berbau tak sedap meski sudah berkali-kali ia cuci tanpa tau kalau Khunpimook diam-diam mengambilnya untuk mengelap keringat Jaebum dan Yugyeom yang berlatih seharian. 'kalau cinta dan sayang hal apapun yang tidak enak akan terasa enak' begitu katanya kalau ditanya.

Sepasang mata Jackson yang memang sudah besar semakin membesar. Buru-buru ia memuntahkan kembali sapu tangan berbau kaus kaki itu.

"HUEK! TEGANYA KAU MARK MEMBERIKANKU INI! UGH, KUTANG YUGYEOM, BAU SEPATU YOUNGJAE ATAU KAOS KAKI JAE-"

"Sssttt, Jack."

Jackson mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Kadang kala Mark terlihat lebih memiliki dominasi karena umur dan kedewasaannya, semua temannya juga mengomentari hal itu terutama si banyak omong Hanbin yang tak sadar diri bernasib sama sepertinya.

Dan kadang-kadang Jackson juga kesal dibuatnya.

"To the point."

Senyum lebar khasnya mengembang. Bagaimana pun juga dia tidak bisa menolak sikap dominasi Mark yang menyenangkan juga. Mark juga tentunya tidak segalak Ilhoon atau Seungyoon yang tega menendang pacar masing-masing saat PMS.

Mark kan baik dan sayang sekali pada Jackson Wang, hehehe.

Mark yang sudah bersiap mendengar story telling dengan menyanggah dagunya mulai memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. _Jakcson degan kenarsisannya, pasti mulai lagi._

"Hehehe, kau baik sekali Mark. Sohibnya siapa sih? Hehe, jelas lah sohib karib sehidup sematinya Jackson Wang ya alias aku. Siapa sih yang tidak rindu suara seorang Jackson Wang setelah menjadi roomate lebih dari 2 tahun sekalipun dia pendi-"

Mark mulai kesal tapi tindakkan aneh sedang terjadi.

Mulut lebar Jackson yang elastis terkatup rapat.

Jari-jari lentik Mark yang memiliki celah di tiap jari mulai merapat.

Ada apa?

"ASTAGA MARK KENAPA AKU JADI BAIK HATI LAGI. MEMANG BENAR KATA YOUNGJI KALAU AKU INI MUDAH SEKALI TERPEDAYA. DASAR MARK! AKU TIDAK AKAN TERPEDAYA PADA WAJAH TAMPA-EH CAN-TIDAK MA-"

 **BRAK!**

"DEMI KAU YANG SANGAT JOROK JUGA, SEBENARNYA ADA APA? KENAPA JADI KAU YANG MARAH-MARAH?!"

Mark tidak pernah berteriak dan dia sudah tidak peduli lagi. Toh, posisinya sekarang sudah senior paling atas. Kelas 12, senggol dikit tinggal senggol balik sampai masuk ke kolam renang indoor sekolah.

Kan, Mark jadi kesal sendiri. Apa benefitnya punya pacar seorang Jackson Wang, sedeng sih iya.

Sudah saatnya kan dia yang melawan. Seperti emansipasi lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini marak dan semakin menggila setelah terdengar kabar alumni ketua OSIS mereka nekat kabur dari kejaran Namjoon yang super itu dengan naik motor untuk pertama kalinya dengan bocah imut nan garang, Jung Ilhoon yang sudah terkenal seantero Seoul.

Jackson yang sudah berdiri –tapi tidak sampai berdiri anarkis dan menggebrak meja dramatis seperti Mark mulai menganga.

Sejak kapan Marknya jadi galak sih? Mungkin benar Ilhoon dan Yoongi baru saja berduet untuk menggelar seminar dengan pembicara sekaligus MC adalah dirinya sendiri dan dihadiri oleh anak-anak polos sejenis Jinhwan, Minghao, Yunhyeong, Jisoo, dan yang lain mengingat tingkat kekerasan terasa makin meningkat saja.

"Astaga, Mark," Jackson mulai memegangi dadanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi tersakiti yang amat sangat seperti seekor korban. Mark sendiri hanya bisa meniup anak rambutnya yang lupa ditata dengan kesal. "Sampai hati kau berkata kasar padaku? Berteriak untuk pertama kalinya? Berkata keras? Setelah apa yang sudah kita lakukan bersama-sama selama ini, terutama setelah tindakkan penghianatanmu padaku dengan bertindak mesra khawatir, mengobati, merawat Jinyoung saat cede-"

"Jack-"

"-cedera. Bahkan saat aku cedera karena fencing kau tidak melakukan hal itu padaku. Aku tidak melarangmu untuk berpacaran dengan yang lain tapi kenapa harus kawan sendiri? kenapa harus Jin-"

"Jackson Wang."

"-Jinyoung. KENAPA?! AKU TAKUT KAU DIBANTAI JAEBUM DENGAN KUNAI UANG RECEHAN LOGAMNYA ITU, MARK! Tidak taukah kalau itu keputusan yang berbahaya? Membuatku khawatir? Bisakah kau menetapkan hati pada orang yang benar? Aku misal-eh bu-"

"Wang Kayee."

"-bu-bukan begitu maksudku! Aku sih boleh tak masalah tapi jangan kawan sendiri, teman makan teman! Kenapa kau harus naksir orang lain sih, Mark? Aku dan persahabatan kita tidak cukup? Memang benar kata pepatah, kawan lama akan langsung dilupakan begitu saja hanya karena status pacaran yang tidak akan bertahan sampai ke altar, berbeda dengan persahabatan kita yang semoga saja abadi di alta-eh mulutku tidak bisa dija-"

"DEMI TUHAN, WANG KAYEE JACKSON!"

Kalau masih ada sisa gelas berisi air disekitar mereka, Mark pastikan itu akan bersih mengkilap.

Dahinya berkedut parah. Drama ini harus cepat diselesaikan sebelum pasukkan Jackson akan datang setelah selesai dihukum berkat balapan tidak liar, kejar-kejaran hanya dengan saling meneriakki dianggap anarkis, dan mengendarai kendaraan tanpa SIM.

Lagipula, tidak ada yang boleh menonton drama murahan ini dengan gratis selama tokoh utamanya adalah dirinya sendiri!

Wajah Jackson sudah benar-benar berkabut sebelum Mark mengangkat jari-jarinya, mulai menghitung dengan sesabar mungkin.

"Satu, aku tidak naksir Jinyoung. Jaebum sedang mengurusi usaha keluarganya saat Jinyoung kecelakaan. Dia sempat menghubungi nomor kita semua tapi yang menjawab hanya aku dan posisiku terdekat dari lokasi. Otomatis, Jinyoung adalah tanggung jawabku. Justru kalian yang bisa dipenggal oleh seekor kucing sipit bemole dua, Im Jaebum karena mengabaikan pesan dan panggilan langkanya."

Wajah Jackson masih sama saat jari kedua diangkat.

"Kedua, justru aku lebih banyak denger kau malah tergelak riang mendengar celotehan atau rap acak kadul teman-temanmu yang tak sedikit tanpa sensor. Bahkan aku tidak mengeluarkan kata kasar dalam bahasa ayah atau ibuku! Dan ketiga...DASAR IDIOT KITA BARU SAJA BERPACARAN SEBULAN YANG LALU DAN KAU SUDAH LUPA SAMPAI MENGANGGAP KALAU KITA HANYA BERTEMAN? FRIENDZONE? BAIK."

Mark boleh saja tidak segalak dan segarang Ilhoon dan Yoongi.

Tapi kehebatannya dalam mengacuhkan dan mendiamkan seseorang berhari-hari sudah keahliannya yang pasti akan membuat Jackson harus mengemis-emis maaf terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

- **gebukkinajayok**

 **NB :** iya tau saia iya ini telat banget. Jung alias saia alias author alias mimin gak apdet dan gak bikin ff sepersenpun (sekalipun itu bad blood yang udah ada mamah yoyo uhuy) karena...masalah kesehatan.

Bukannya lebay atau apa tapi ada yang pake kacamata tebel banget karena minus, plus, atau silinder atau keduanya/ketiga(?) tinggi banget? Karena need solusi banget, kacamataan bukan berarti nerd dan saya gak takut buat kacamataan –sudah berkacamata sejak 2012- tapi...setelah terakhir kali check up tahun baru 2016 buat ambil kacamata kw min cuma 1 pertengahan dan 1 akhir dan sekarang check up mata lagi dan hasilnya wow mengejutkan.

Mending yak min berapa kek 2 (karena Jung akhir-akhir ini gak ngerasa burem meski sejauh apapun, kirain dah sehat) atau apa kek ini mah kagak. Shock gila, plus baca (apa bedanya?) 0.5 dan silinder 2. Gak pernah seumur-umur silinderT_T dan silinder impossible ilang, min atau plus aja ajib kalo ilang. Ini gimana mau kerjain tugas kalo liat garis lurus aja gak bisa aduh, nangos saya. Saia gak percaya, bapak yang anti kacamata lebih gak percaya lagi dan test manual fix emang gak bisa liat bapuk pantesan aja kalo liat sesuatu harus dijauhin (kirain karena brightness dan cahaya lampu/flash/matahari :")

Mbak mbaknya beruntung baik hati, kirain mau tirisin dompet bapak eh ternyata malah bilang kalo mata gue kecapean. Heran, gue gak ngapa-ngapain palingan cuma begadang dan itu gak megang gadget, liat cahaya, atau baca buku, mentok-mentok main game superstar sama touch/? Dan itu jarang karena kebetulan laptop dipake adek. Heran banget. Di saranin disuruh istirahat, jangan natep cahaya langsung diusahain jangan kena cahaya pake kacamata item, jangan panas-panasan atau aktivitas berat takut saraf mata au ah gelap, jangan main gadget atau liat tipi aja gak.

Saya gila seketika saudara-saudari. D-7 lebaran dan u know lah project lebaran macam desain, ff, poster, dll banyak banget terus gue tinggalin begitu aja? Nangos lah saya 2 hari 2 malem, bukan karena gak bisa main internet tapi karena dipaksa makan sayuran. Iya sayur. Gak makan daging kecuali 2 hari lebaran. Diminumin jus wortel, makan wortel, salad, masker mata...bukannya mata normal, ini mah w tambah kurus tq

Iya bener tambah kurus. Sesepuh keluarga sampe ngira saya sakit dan perlu ke rumah sakitlah disuntik lah (jauhkan hamba dari pikiran manusia awam yang berpikir harus disuntik dulu kalo dari sakit mau sehat), makin spotjantunglah emak babeh. Dikira saja bergadang lagi (karena ciri-ciri saia bergadang pasti selalu mengurus dengan terlihat tidak sehatnya hm). Makin parah lah mereka, bener-bener gak bisa megang, ketahuan liat aja nih laptop tua langsung ditutup paksa.

Lalu kenapa bisa update? Karena bentar lagi mau periksa mata hehe. Saya udah kelewat istirahat kaya beruang di masa hibernasi. Capek tidur terus sob tapi emang w ngerasa ada yang salah di mata w, liat tulisan udah berasa digetok ini kepala (entah antibentarlagimasuk atau entahlah...) aneh banget tapi tetep gak percaya, gils silinder.

Dan lagi-lagi seperti tugas saya yang masih numpuk 5 dan suka dikebut semalem selesai, ff ini juga sama. Kebut dua jam. Iyalah sependek ini gak guna kek tulisan NB sepanjang ini. Bakar aja Jimin lah ya yang udah betray Yoongi dan fans karena dikira dating sama Shannon.

Sebenernya mau apdet Minyoon dulu tapi gak enak, abis bts masa bts.

Sudah ya, saia tidak menjanjikan banyak lagi karena meskipun kacamataan itu keren (berasa oppar unnier koriya tau gak cuma saya versi minta dinajisinnya) tapi saya gak betah pake kacamata lama-lama karena tampang saya udah minta diajak ribut di tengah lapangan lebih parah dari seorang Goo Junhoe atau Jiwon menjelma jadi Bobby di atas panggung rapp, pake kacamata makin buat saya keliatan serius dan tua. Sekian.


	7. MinYoon (BTS)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

MinYoon (BTS)

* * *

Park Jimin tidak pernah mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Min Yoongi.

Awalnya Jimin kira hyung gulanya ini menjauh karena insiden yang baru ia ketahui seminggu setelah kejadian, biasa perihal ada-cokelat-untuk-Tae-dan-Hope-tapi-tak-ada-untuk-Jimin. Kejadiannya sudah lama tapi Min Yoongi masih mendiamkannya, sudah lebih dari 10 hari lamanya.

Tak ada gelak tawa seperti yang dilakukan Namjoon atau ledekkan dari Mino dan Ilhoon yang dilakukan Jimin saat mendengar kejadian yang pastinya sangat memalukan tapi Min Yoongi tetap terlihat sangat menghindarinya.

 _Apa yang salah sih?_

Kalau bukan karena memiliki banyak teman perempuan (jangan berpikiran negatif, banyak sekali Jimin perempuan disini), Jimin bisa tega men-cap Min Yoongi sebagai orang yang menyusahkan bukan seorang Tsundere yang asik sekali untuk dipacari (kan asik tuh kejar-kejaran-tangkap/g).

Kadang kala, Jimin malah bingung siapa yang top dan bottom karena ke-Tsundere-an Suga.

Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang agak gatal, masih merajut langkah penuh kelunglaian dan matanya menatap nanar lantai. Selang beberapa detik lalu ia tak sengaja menemukan Jungkook tengah tertawa ceria di hadapan Taehyung dekat pojok loker (pojok? great, Tae terus saja kau racuni pikiran polosnya) agak merusak moodnya, apalagi setelah melempar tatapan ke arah lain yang ia lihat justru bayangan Yoongi yang baru saja melesat berbelok ke lorong koridor lain.

Seharusnya dia tidak perlu ambil pusing dalam perkara ini.

Dia dan Yoongi saja tidak ada apa-apanya, yah kecuali kalau ucapan 'terima kasih' tergantikan dengan 'aku sayang padamu' tiap waktu makan tidak temasuk ke dalam hitungan 'ada apa-apanya'.

Setidaknya, kan mereka sudah tau perasaan masing-masing, tidak sedungu kembaran Yoongi, Jung Ilhoon dengan senpainya, Im Hyunsik.

Tapi meskipun Namjoon dan Taehyung sering sekali mengolok-olok dirinya sebagai si pemberi harapan palsu ulung sampai membuat si baik hati Kim Seokjin pernah tak sengaja menyebutnya 'Jiminisme terlalu baik', Jimin tetap tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak bersikap baik pada semua orang yang sering disalahartikan sebagai rasa suka oleh 'korbannya'.

Kalau kata Park Jimin 'kembaran'nya; 'ya sih, Jimin memang baik. Ke semua orang gak cuma kamu doang'.

Jimin jadi curiga kalau istilah 'Jiminisme' yang sangat menjelaskan bahwa seorang one and only Park Jimin laki tertular jiwa playboy-nya Jackson, first sight love Bambam, atau boyfie skool crush Mark itu nama pemberian dari Jimin perempuan bersama komplotan barunya itu, Park Jaehyung.

 _Memangnya salah berbuat baik?_

"Hei, Jim."

Tanpa perlu menoleh ataupun berbalik, dilihat dari bayangannya saja dapat dipastikan itu adalah Park Jimin yang sedang ia bahas, teman segenk-an Lee Hayi, Baek Yerin, dan Baek Ah Yeon yang sebenarnya sudah mengikutinya semenjak keluar dari kelas.

"Kak Yoongi ada di kelasnya tuh, sana temui saja. Kamu dengannya kan tidak sebermasalahnya dengan Senior Namjoon atau idiot Taehyung apalagi senior Mino kan. Bicara yang baik-baik."

Jimin menghela nafas berat. "Kapan aku tidak bicara baik-baik?"

Jimin perempuan nyengir. "Kapan ya? Ah...Saat kau bertingkah perhatian dan (sok) menjadi baik. Diberi attention lebih oleh seseorang, pria pula bagi seorang wanita berhati rapuh itu hal yang kejam tau? Untung saja aku mengenalmu sebelum tau ada mantra 'modusan'mu itu...kalau iya huh, pasti korbanmu itu sakit hati sekali tenyata dipeduli olehmu yang –katanya nih ya hanya katanya siswa tampan hanya karena respect, tidak sepenuhnya peduli. Yoongi hyung itu savage tapi hatinya juga selembut senior Kim Jinhwan tau? Nih,"

Kening Jimin lelaki berkerut dalam. Sepertinya dunia sudah sepenuhnya terbalik seperti yang di beritakan Hoseok yang kelelahan dikejar fans-fansnya (yang akhirnya terwujudkan, hanya saja fansnya itu ibu lansia yang suka menari).

Sudah cukup lama berita kakak tingkatnya yang rasanya lebih pantas berada di Hogwarts bersama kaum Ravenclawnya digosipkan berpacaran dengan Song Minho karena sekelompok senior bermasalahnya mengadu sudah dipukuli Song Minho yang membela kekasihnya yang ternyata garang tapi tak bisa berkelahi. Kira-kira dua minggu kemudian, muncul skandal cokelat Yoongi sampai Hoseok yang awalnya girang for the first time mendapatkan cokelat lama-kelamaan merinding tiap kali melihat cokelat pemberiaan Yoongi.

Lalu Ilhoon yang sama tidak warasnya ternyata menghadiahkan teman satu klan Kang Seungyoon, Im Hyunsik cokelat juga meskipun dia selalu mengelak bahwa itu titipan fans Hyunsik. Ck, mengarang saja, yang ada malah fans Hyunsik yang kelihatan terang-terangan suka langsung dilindas oleh Ilhoon saat itu juga.

Belum lagi pasal klarifikasi keaslian foto seseorang yang posturnya mirip ketua OSIS dulu, Kim Seokjin yang sedang berkacak pinggang di hadapan anak-anak sekolah mereka yang dikenal teman satu geng Namjoon dan Jackson yang kalau mereka ingin, bisa saja Seokjin yang seperti ibu-ibu saat sedang mengomel itu diberikkan kepulan asap knalpot sampai mabok atau minimal digilas saja.

Dan sekarang giliran Jimin? Membawakan beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah segar? Untuknya yang laki-laki?

Lusa nanti bisa-bisa akan ada pertunjukkan band dari Jaehyung dan anggota band impian jadi kenyataannya; Young K yang luarnya tampak menyeramkan tapi suka labil mau dipanggil Brian atau Young K (dan menolak karena wajah tidak serius Jae), Wonpil yang kena senggolannya sedikit bisa masuk rumah sakit dan takut menghancurkan keyboard, Sungjin yang kalem banget dan selalu menolak ajakkan tidak menguntungkan (bagi otak realisitsnya) Jaehyung –katanya lebih baik mengurusi ujian masuk saja-, D yang sangat pemalu dan cukup takut dengan Jaehyung ataupun kemampuannya, dan Sungjae yang selalu menganggap Jaehyung itu orang gila.

"Maaf, Jim. Aku tidak mau nanti Ilhoon hyung, Yoongi hyung, bahkan Woozi hyung berkomplotan untuk membunuh kita ber-"

 **DUAK!**

"Bodoh!" sembur Jimin yang tidak ada manis-manisnya itu. "Berikan saja pada Yoongi hyung. Terkesan feminim sih tapi dia kan genius tidak sepertimu, pasti sunbae langsung mengerti. Dijamin baikan deh!"

"O-oh ya ya," Bingung, Jimin menerimanya dengan setengah hati. "Terima ka-"

Belum bicara apa-apa, Jimin perempuan langsung melesat begitu saja.

Tanpa menyadari, mala petaka akan terjadi sebentar lagi.

Kebiasaan.

.

.

.

Jimin masih ingat masalah terakhir apa yang menimpa mereka sampai bertengkar.

Jimin terlambat pulang karena ada pelajaran tambahan. Jimin berakhir dengan hanya **melihat** basecamp mereka garis miring rumah Namjoon penuh berisi tamu tak diundang yang terlihat sangat berantakkan dengan mulut penuh saus dan lelehan mozzarela yang sebenarnya itu hadiah khusus untuk Jimin dari Yoongi yang menunggu seharian di studio dance.

Tak ada sisa untuknya dan Yoongi juga sudah pergi. Sebenarnya ini salah Yoongi yang tidak bilang kalau dia menunggu Jimin pulang tapi pasti pemuda manis ini mengelak kalau itu kejutan karena bukan gaya Min Yoongi sekali, selalu elakkan yang sama tiapkali mereka bertengkar dulu jadi Jimin memilih untuk diam saja.

Setelah itu, perlu waktu 2 minggu berkat bantuan Seokjin untuk bisa berbicara dengan Yoongi lagi.

Yang di atas bukanlah yang terparah, terbilang normal. Dulu Yoongi pernah langsung keluar dari rumahnya hanya karena melihat Jimin bermain dengan anjing dan kucing tetangga. Yoongi berdalih kalau dia tidak suka hewan tapi teman-teman sekongkolan menggodanya dengan bilang cemburu. Sampai sekarang itu tidak dapat dipecahkan yang mana yang merupakan kebenarannya.

Kediaman Yoongi akan segala sesuatu memang terlihat sangat menyeramkan, bagi Jimin terlihat seperti pembully kelas kakap yang diibaratkan harimau menyembunyikan taringnya tapi bicaranya Yoongi lebih menyeramkan lagi.

Bagaimana pun mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki, saat pertama kali Yoongi confess his feel untuk Jimin (sengaja) di hadapan teman-teman mereka berdua. Agar harga dirinya tidak turun-turun sekali, Yoongi bilang perempuan terlalu menyusahkan untuk dimengerti dan laki-laki lebih menyusahkan lagi, terutama setipe Jackson si tak peka berisik tapi asik-asik sayangnya playboy atau Jaebum yang amit-amit sekali, Yoongi memilih menyukai Jimin karena hanya dia yang 'normal'.

Jadi ketika bertengkar, tak ada suara rengekkan atau tangisan bermanja-manja. Jimin suka pemuda manis tapi kalau bermanja-manja...nope, tingkah dominasi tsundere tapi bottom-able seperti Yoongi masih lebih baik daripada uke manis mudah merengek.

Mereka kalau bertengkar lebih banyak diam, berbicara sengit, dan melempar tatapan sedingin mungkin. Kalau memungkinkan, satu pukulan ringan bisa Yoongi berikan.

Sumpah, mengerikan sekali. Jimin selalu sampai bergidik setiap membayangkannya.

Kadang-kadang Yoongi sama menyebalkannya dengan perempuan saat PMS, bahkan lebih tapi lebih banyak ke'beruntungan'nya karena Yoongi cukup pengertian, Jimin sering sekali tak menjawab panggilan telepon dari Yoongi karena sibuk latihan tapi Yoongi tak masalah dengan itu. Asalkan Jimin selalu berada disisinya dan peka, tak masalah.

Masalahnya, peka seperti apa dulu di dalam kamus Yoongi.

"Ada perlu apa sampai kemari?"

Jimin mengerjap pelan. Ah, dia lupa kalau seharusnya sekarang ia sedang mencoba merangkai kata-kata sendiri untuk membujuk Yoongi.

Tak selamanya bantuan Seokjin selalu ada bukan? Jimin dengan otaknya yang suka waras disaat tidak tepat juga tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Kalau tidak bicara juga, aku atau kau yang pergi?"

"E-eh jangan hyung!" Matilah kau, Park Jimin.

Yoongi yang sedaritadi menduakannya dengan kamus tebal mulai memberikan reaksinya.

"Ada a-"

"Nih, hyung," Demi Seokjin hyung yang benar ada saut pautnya dengan aksi geng motor yang diselidiki lebih lanjut ternyata dipanggil Namjoon untuk mendobrak pintu rumah Seokjin yang tidak kunjung terbuka, Jimin merasakan wajahnya mulai memanas karena sepanjang jalan menuju kelas Yoongi, semua orang memperhatikan bawaannya.

Ugh, memalukan.

"Um?" Inilah yang Jimin tidak suka darinya. Yoongi boleh saja berwajah manis namun menggigit bak kucing tapi Jimin tidak suka dengan salah satu sikapnya yang tidak menunjukkan 'lelaki sejati' sekali.

Pemalu. Meskipun hobinya suka bertelanjang dada sehabis berolahraga tapi Jimin tetep seorang pemalu.

Kalau bukan karena dihadapan Yoongi, dapat dipastikan Jimin akan menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Untukku?" Demi apapun, pasti sekarang wajah Yoongi semakin terlihat menggemaskan dengan nada kebingungan sepeti itu namun Jimin tidak bisa, wajahnya sudah memanas dan terus memandang ke kolong meja Yoongi yang rasanya lebih menarik untuk dipandang.

"I-iya, hyung..." Lamat-lamat, Jimin menelan air ludahnya sendiri yang rasanya kering sekali.

"Bunga mawar berjumlah 7 dengan salah satunya mawar plastik?"

Loh?

Jimin langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat kedua alis Yoongi nyaris menjadi satu karena kerutan tak suka di dahinya.

Loh?

Jimin kira Yoongi akan mempermasalahkan pasal jenis bunga dan warnanya. Maksudku, halo? Sudah kuno sekali menghadiahkan bunga. Sekarang zamannya suprise dengan alphabet atau love helium balloon. Ditambah lagi ini bunga mawar, bahkan saat hari ibu, ibu Jimin menolak menerima bunga mawar dari anaknya sendiri karena tidak akan awet untuk dibawa jalan-jalan, biasa pamer ke teman satu arisannya (dasar ibu-ibu).

Tapi justru Yoongi mempermasalahkan jumlah? Dan apa, bunga plastik?

Waduh, jangan-jangan habis ini Jimin akan dicap lelaki tidak iklan nan minim modal gara-gara bunga plastik.

"Iya, hyung. Ada apa?" Come on, Jimin. Confident!

Baru saja hendak bersikap gentle dengan membusungkan dada, sohib savage Yoongi malah lewat yang kedatangannya disadari dari siulannya.

"Wow," Bersiul kembali. "7 roses with one of them plastic? Love you untill the plastic one dead? But it already dead, idiot. It never 'life' and 7 roses...haha! omg, onestand? Congrast for your first night! " Setelah mengumbarkan tawa singkatnya, Namjoon berlalu begitu saja berlalu begitu saja.

Tu-tunggu dulu.

Bahasa Inggis Jimin jelek tolong.

Yoongi bukannya memberikan penjelasan hanya mengedikkan bahunya, masa bodo. "Nah, sudah terjawab. Masih mau disini?"

Bel istirahat masih lama dan Jimin sudah mau diusir?

Oh, tidak bisa.

"Apa yang salah hyung?" Agak ada nada sewot disana tapi Jimin sudah tidak memperhatikannya lagi.

 **BRAK!**

Ouch ouch ouch, Jimin tidak kuat untuk mempersiapkan mental saat ini. Jadi Yoongi masih marah?

"Astaga, Park Jimin. Kau dungu atau apa? Apa maksud dari bunga ini? Sogokkan huh? Aku tidak marah padamu tapi terimakasih aku jadi tau alasan untuk benci padamu," Yoongi mendengus keras seakan-akan kalimat savagenya tidak cukup untuk melukai hati Jimin.

"Ta-tapi hyung..."

Yoongi tertawa sinis. "Kau sudah bekerja keras ya? Sayangnya gagal total nih nih haha~ cari tau sendiri ya arti jumlah mawar itu, sana belajar dan coba lagi tahun depan," Lalu Yoongi langsung keluar dari kelas yang entah sejak kapan hanya tinggal mereka berdua di dalamnya dengan wajah...memerah?

Waduh, Jimin geer nih. Kemajuan pesat?! Benarkah?! Tapi Yoonginya tadi terlihat marah...Memerah menahan marah? Tapi biasanya Yoongi akan langsung jotos saja kalau marah sampai memerah...Jadi harus senang atau khawatir?!

Tetap saja, meskipun bayang-bayang kemarahan Yoongi mulai terasa di depan mata tapi Jimin tidak bisa menghentikkan eurofia yang tengah ia alami. Baru saja ia hendak bersorak sampai melompat saat mendengar sesuatu yang bersuara mirip notifikasi ponsel di sekitarnya.

Rupanya dari ponselnya sendiri. Stupid Jimin. Cinta sudah benar-benar membutakanmu, Park.

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** WOY!

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Yaelah diread doang:((((( temen sendiri jugaaaaa,

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Eh seriusan nih. Asap, busat dah giliran pesen dari cewek lain aja sedetik kemudian dibales.

 **Jimin gembul cewek** Gak bales nih? Yaudah, tanggung sendiri akibatnya yaaaa karena gue udah ngasih tau sebelum terlambat tapi gak digubris.

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Jadi tuh...BUNGA YANG DIAMBIL SALAH! HOW STUPID I AM! KEBAWA ATUH JIM BUNGA PALSU SIALAN DARI JAE. BISA SALAH PENGERTIAN ITU SALAHHHH

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Cepetan balik gak daripada dicabik-cabik. Never use fake flowers, seriously bad trick/?

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Au ah ya, JADIII TUH HARUSNYA ARTI DARI BUNGA ITU I WANNA BE YOURS. JIMIN YOONGI NAEKKOYA/? KARENA BUNGANYA ADA 6 TAPIIII ITU malah 7...YANG ARTINYA INFATURED ALIAS MAU NGAJAK SUNBAE EHEM EHEM. PACARAN AJA NGGAK. GAWAT JIM! GAWAT!

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Jim, freecall ya?

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** :Jim, kok direject?

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** Jangan-jangan udah jadi sate?

 **Jimin gembul cewek :** JIMMMM! KUSUSULIN YA MAU NGELAYAT!

Tentu saja Jimin tidak sempat untuk membalasnya karena langsung berlari untuk mengejar Yoongi.

Dirinya boleh saja terlihat seperti anak polos diantara teman-temannya selevel Namjoon dan Taehyung yang suka berpikiran kotor tapi Jimin kan tidak sebodoh itu!

"HYUNG! MAAF! HYUNG SALAH PAHAM!"

Yeah, siapa suruh kau menggantungkan seorang Min Yoongi, Jim. Siapa gerangan pula yang mau diajak one stand night dengan hubungan tanpa status? Poor you, Park Jimin.

.

.

- **AKHIRNYAPROJECTBAHELA**

.

.

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA HAHAHA maksudnya Minyoonnya selesai, kisah kita disini jangan /g

Ini udah dibikin lama cuma ya gitu, huhuhu saya seriusan gak janji bisa update lagi. Mau memperluas daerah koloniaslisme dulu/? Baru fokus sama yang ini...KARENA SAYA GAK SEPADAT DULU /tebarkonfeti ((terimakasih adik tingkat yang sudah saya beri tanggung jawab fufufuufu))

Apalah ini aduh hai:( project ff baru? Palingan cuma bts dan itu bukan yaoi...juga mau bikin teenlovestory di wp (add ya; jungiejung_) sama project sekolah (lagi) dulu. Mau nyelesain YunBob yang complicated bawa bawa semua pairing iKON; Double B (dikit), Binhwan, JunHwan, Junhyeong, Jidong (dikit), dan YunChan (banyak) dan...series ini. (Bad) Blood? Hmmmmmm...hmmmm...

No comment lagi, tetep sayang aqoeh ya, yang kangen yang aus buka aja wattpad; jungiejung_ nama author di wp/line OA (Creamy Kookie gengs); alfykmn sama insta; jaemin_park –banyak amat namanye. Jangan bosen-bosen dan keep support:

 **-tertanda, yang dulu pernah hilang-**


	8. Meanie (Seventeen)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

Meanie aka Wonwoo-Mingyu (apaan nih? Sp mereka? Svt lah)

* * *

Wonwoo menghela nafas cukup panjang.

Memang betul kesalahannya sendirilah yang membuatnya berakhir sendirian di dalam dorm. Niatnya memberikan kejutan untuk selusin manusia ayan itu dengan muncul tiba-tiba di tengah malam dan memeluk mereka satu persatu like'hello-i-fucking-come-back-bish' jelas gagal total berkat pemuda Jeon ini tidak mengetahui satupun jadwal Seventeen yang terbaru sampai tidak mengetahui bahwa hari ini mereka akan pre-recording di salah satu stasiun televisi korea.

Sial sekali nasibnya.

Tapi tak apa. Ia jadi tidak harus menciumi mereka satu persatu (amit-amit dengan Sebong, Wonwoo geli sekali dengan dua insan tersebut) sesuai pinky promise-nya pada sang bunda. Selain itu, waktu kosong seperti saat ini bisa ia manfaatkan untuk berhibernasi (marahi saja para hyung line, Hoshi, dan Woozi yang hobi menelepon saat malam). Kapan lagi dorm mereka setenang ini?

.

.

.

Tapi tetap saja. Wonwoo tidak terlalu suka kebisingan bukan berarti ia harus berada di suatu ruangan yang hanya berisi dirinya seorang. Terlalu sunyi, dorm mereka juga cukup luas kalau tanpa orang begini jadi-

"ARGH!"

"AA!"

Wonwoo berteriak (maafkan sifat alaynya, ini gara-gara Jeonghan dan Joshua sering menghubungi belakangan ini) tapi ia tak merasa sedikitpun pernah berteriak dengan suara seberat itu, lalu tadi suara sia-

"Wonwoo hyung?" Suara berat yang sangat ia kenali mengalun di telinganya.

"Ah?" Hanya itu yang bisa pemuda bermata kecil ini katakan sebagai respon begitu melihat pemuda lebih muda darinya (yang tenyata tak sengaja pahanya ia sikut) bangun dari posisi telentangnya di atas sofa.

Mingyu tampak jauh berbeda setelah mereka tak lama jumpa sekitar...err...2 bulan? Rambutnya tak lagi dicat kembali dan tidak ada gaya rambut poni apalah itu (Wonwoo tidak suka saja dan semakin tidak suka begitu Mingyu yang terkena dampak style tersebut) atau mungkin gaya-gaya sok keren-hot-af yang ia tunjukkan dalam bentuk menjadi vampire saat fanmeet kemarin.

Gaya berpakaian Mingyu tidak berubah tapi mengapa ia merasa seperti...ada yang berbeda ya?

Ah, karena sudah lama tak bertatap muka mungkin. Mingyu sama sekali tak menghubunginya, entah enggan atau sibuk karena Dino yang tak dekat dengannya hobi sekali menelepon saat jadwalna check up hanya untuk mengatakan 'hyung! partku makin banyak loh!' atau 'hyung! aku sudah setampan vernon!' tanpa peduli bahwa  
Wonwoo sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mendengarnya setiap hari kecuali itu berhubungan dengan kesembuhannya yang semakin cepat.

"Sudah sembuh?" Mingyu merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menepuk-nepuk sisi lain sofa yang masih kosong, niatnya untuk menyuruh yang lebih tua ikut duduk tetapi pemuda berkacamata dan memakai jaket serta syal di musim panas terlihat seperti memberikan tatapan menghakimi, sama persis dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Kau pikir aku terlihat sakit? Apa agensi akan membiarkan aku datang dengan perut sakit setelah orang tuaku protes?" Sungguh, menghadapi Kim Mingyu yang ternyata tetap bersikap sok keren selalu membuatnya gila, pengertian secara harfiah. Apalagi menggunaan nadanya, ugh...Jangan salahkan dirinya yang langsung menyalak begitu, Wonwoo sudah terlalu lama untuk berkomunikasi langsung dengan manusia kembali, wajar saja ia kembali terlihat sinis.

Mingyu mengernyitkan dahinya, terusik dengan cara Wonwoo menjawab pertanyaannya. Lalu ia mulai menelisik hyungnya mulai dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kalau dilihat dari bagaimana cara hyung berpakaian, ya tentu saja."

Wonwoo mendengus keras sebelum menjatuhkan bokongnya di sisi sofa yang masih terus Mingyu tepuk.

Sebenarnya sih dia sudah ada niatan untuk membuka jaket, syal, dan masker saat pagi menyingsing (karena malam hari setelah hujan itu dingin tau) namun dengan kehadirannya Kim Mingyu...entahlah.

Sebut saja Jeon Wonwoo anak labil beribu kali dan dia tetap tidak akan peduli.

"Sudah lama disini?" Sepasang manik matanya bergerak mengitari ruang tamu. Ah ternyata dia sudah disini selama 2 jam, kenapa keberadaan Kim Mingyu tidak dapat ia sadari ya?

"Jisoo mana?"

Diam-diam pemuda tinggi ini menghela nafas. Kenapa selalu Jisoo yang dicarinya?

"Yang diminta datang perwakilannya, jadi hanya hyung line, sisanya kami berpencar untuk mencari makan," Mingyu meringis, sedikit menggoyahkan fokus pemuda Jeon ini. "Aku baru saja sampai, daripada diluar kepanasan dan mengeluarkan uang untuk makan; lebih baik aku ngadem di dorm dan mema-"

 **KRUYUK!**

Mingyu tertawa. Wonwoo pura-pura mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tau kau sudah sembuh. Terlihat jelas dari nada bicaramu."

Dalam sekejab, tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap lembut abdomennya berubah menjadi kepala mahadahsyat untuk memukul telak perut pemuda berkulit tan di sebelahnya.

"Tutup mulutmu dan masakkan aku makanan layak!"

"Kkkk~As my pleasure~"

"Fuck."

* * *

"Tau tidak?"

"Tidak."

Senyum sinis yang ia keluarkan dengan bangga langsung lenyap ketika melihat seringaian yang Mingyu ciptakan, secara tak langsung memamerkan gigi gingsul trademarknya.

Wonwoo jadi gatal untuk mengambil tang.

"Kau bukan vampire kan?"

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya seraya mengaduk air mendidih. "Jangan mulai lagi seperti Seungcheol hyung deh."

"Seungcheol hyung kan mengira Jisoo hyung manusia kucing bukan kau,"protes Wonwoo tak terima disamakan dengan makhluk freak itu.

"Sama sajalah," sahut Mingyu sekenanya sebelum membuka lemari penyimpanan makanan di atas kompor.

"Tau tidak?"

"Sudah kubilang tidak."

"Sialan," cerca Wonwoo kesal. Jauh-jauh dia kesini untuk melihat bagaimana progress masakkan Mingyu tetapi nyatanya air saja baru mendidih. Sia-sia saja.

"Aku harus minum obat dan tidak ada makanan untuk pengganjalnya, kau mau aku-"

Mingyu menutup keras panci di hadapannya. Kesal juga. "Diam saja duduk disana dan tunggu. Aku lama memasak karena ini semua gara-gara hyung meminta dimasakkan ramyun," Pemuda yang sudah memakai safetly sebelum memasak langsung memutar badannya, membuat pemuda Jeon tersebut harus mundur beberapa langkah dibuatnya.

Mingyu menghela nafas sebelum menyentuh ujung hidung Wonwoo dengan spatulanya. "Orang belahan dunia mana yang sehabis sakit karena masalah lambung memakan mie? Dan ini masih pagi hyung! Aku saja harus berpikir dua kali untuk makan ramyun meskipun sudah 3 hari ini tidak makan mie."

Wonwoo mengerjap pelan tak mengerti sebelum menunjuk dirinya sendiri tepat di tulang gelang selangkanya. "Aku."

Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya sebelum kembali fokus kepada pancinya. "Hyung tidak mengerti ya. Sudah, lupakan saja."

 _Apaan sih anak ini._

"Aku maunya ramyun. Titik," Mingyu menarik nafasnya. Meskipun lebih tua namun hyungnya tanpa tak mengerti sama sekali kalau dia tidak bisa sedekat ini dengan si pemuda Jeon. Kalau bukan karena Wonwoo tetap bersikeras, Mingyu tak mungkin berbalik untuk menghadap pada hyungnya dan melihat tepat di kedua bola matanya.

Mingyu hanya tidak sanggup. Apalagi harus fokus memasak dan tetap terlihat tenang dengan keberadaan Wonwoo di sekelilingnya, sekarang yang lebih tua menggerayangi punggungnya dan bernafas disana...

...Siapapun tolong dirinya dari situasi pelik seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau memasak kalau itu ramyun. Titik," putus Mingyu bulat setelah jari-jari panjangnya berhasil meraih sebungkus krim sup dari dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Terakhir kali hyung keras kepala akibatnya masuk ke rumah sakit habis ini a-YAH!"

Wonwoo berjengit kaget setelah ketahuan mengambil ahli panci berisi air panas oleh yang lebih muda dan tidak sengaja menggoyangkan panci penuh tersebut sehingga-

"AH!"

* * *

Mingyu mendesah keras saat Wonwoo masih sibuk meniupi lengannya yang melepuh dengan ekspresi kesakitan.

Pertolongan pertama tentu sudah mereka berdua lakukan; dialiri air mengalir namun Wonwoo masih terus diam-diam meringis karenanya.

Salep sudah diusapkan di atas luka lengannya dengan penuh perjuangan.

Kalau tidak sayang, Mingyu sudah melempar salep di tangannya atau menendang Wonwoo keluar kali.

 _Kemana member lain. Makan saja lama_

"Makanya jangan keras kepala."

Wonwoo mendengus. "Salahmu berteriak seperti anak perempuan. Suaramu itu sangat berat. Kalau kau tidak berteriak aku tidak akan-"

"Bisa tidak berhenti membuatku khawatir?" Wonwoo mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat. "Aku tidak bisa mengobati, yang ada kau semakin sakit."

Mingyu berdecih pelan begitu tak mendengar respon.

"Khawatir tapi tak ada kabar huh?"

Mingyu mendongakkan kepalanya tapi Wonwoo sudah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tatap aku kalau sedang berbi-" Wonwoo tertawa sinis dibuatnya.

"Jadi begini caranya seorang dongsaeng meminta atensi hyungnya? Sopan seka-"

"Ini karena hyung terus menerus menutupi apa yang hyung alami atau rasakan!" Wonwoo kembali diam namun dapat Mingyu lihat kalau ia sedang menggumamkan sumpah serapah untuknya. "Kita sudah membahas dan menyepakati hal ini sebelumnya."

"Aku mengangkat telepon member lain karena ibuku terus memak-"

"Aku tidak memberi kabar karena aku baik-baik saja dan JELAS disini yang sakit siapa," Wonwoo mendengus keras, masih berusaha menghindari tatapan pemuda Kim ini. "Lagipula aku tidak mau mengganggu waktu istirahat hyung."

Wonwoo selalu benci jika Mingyu terus memanggilnya hyung seperti sudah wajarnya yang lebih muda kepada yang lebih tua. Seakan-akan menekankan perbedaan umur di antara mereka. Selain itu, Mingyu terlihat jauh lebih dewasa darinya.

Wonwoo benci saja mendengarnya.

"Tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah. Maaf hyung dan jangan sakit lagi...oke? Yang mengkhawatirkan hyung banyak soalnya."

"Ya."

Mingyu mengulas senyum tipis sebelum mengipasi lengan melepuh Wonwoo di atas pahanya untuk terakhir kalinya karena setelah tangannya yang lain; tangan kiri Wonwoo ia tarik untuk ikut bangun bersamanya.

"Ah?" Wonwoo kebingungan dibuatnya. "Mau kemana?"

Mingyu yang separuh bangun menoleh ke belakang dan mengerutkan keningnya. "Ke rumah sakit, mau kemana lagi? Kau perlu menanganan dengan cepat kalau tidak mau berbekas."

"Tidak bisakah..." _bilang tidak ya? bilang atau..._ "...Kita tetap tinggal? Aku bosan dengan rumah sakit dan rindu dengan...dorm ini! Ya! Dorm ini, tentu saja!"

.

 **-winnernyakapan**

.

* * *

HAHAHA BASI TAU GAK /slapped. Ini udah berlumut banget mau apdet di wp aja tapi takut cause temen w mainannya wp semua, kan gak loecoe kalau mereka nemu ff ini /icri lagipula meskipun author fav q banyak hijrah ke wattpad, w belom berani buka lapak secara penh dan resmi humu disana. Wattpad tuh berasa kaya...cerita teenagers yang ala-ala tumblr lah. Ala-ala dilan/? Jadi disana isinya straight, imagine, birthday fic, fakechat doang ahay (jangan lupa **jungiejung_** )

Iya, winnernya kapan? GAK TAU HAHAH ((udah mirip papa yg gak phpnya)) ((abis php-in minyoon bts sekarang songkang, ntaps)) sudah tiga hal kok, mau nangis bikinnya, agak porn sih HAHAHA (namanya juga Mino). Syugalah, makalah belum selesai saja aku tuh ((seketika kepengen bikin ff China lines atau GyuHao atau JunHao kek kak liana HAHAHA /seketikakangenpengendinoticesenpaiduniaffan huhu))

DANNN setelah nyelesain dua ff shipper winner (songkang, jinhoon) lalu abis itu BINHWAN (HAHAH) kemungkinan YunChan juga tapi mlz, FF INI AKAN TAMAT! /confettibertebaran seneng gak? Seneng lah ya stau-satunya ff chap tamat /icri bakalan kangen sama senpie senpie ini, ada seasonnya kaya uttaran atau cinta fitri atau ggs gak? Nggak. Maap. Nanti kebablasan gak ada habisnya EHEHE gaklah, ada kali nanti dimomen asique (untuk yng pasti banget, di wattpad aja kuy) kaya hari raya, edisi hari libur, puasa (lagi), atau natalan plus tahun baru. Asik kan asik kan. Asik dong.

((sekilas info, w dah apdet namjoon special fiction alias imagine dan jungkook fiction n fakechat buat ultah mereka. Jimin dan 1KONNIVERSARY bakalan bentar lagi diapdet! Di wattpad tapi:D))

 **-salam ter-hot dari ibab, rome, dan gray**


	9. SongKang (Winner)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

SongKang (Winner)

 **"** **Zina mata"**

* * *

Mino menghela nafas. Demi kolor pink Lee Seunghoon, ingin rasanya Mino langsung berkata kasar untuk sejenak karena merasa terkena jebakkan batman dari seorang Kim Jiwon aka Bobby.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja keadaan disini Song~" Suara mendayu khas Kim Jinwoo mengalun masuk ke dalam sepasang telinganya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui keberadaannya karena dalam satu tarikkan nafas, bau parfum prettyboy Jinwoo sudah menyerbak kemana-mana.

"Tidak terlalu buruk dan jauh dari ekspetasi bukan?"

Mino mendesah keras. "Ya sih hyung tapi...ARGH!" Beruntungnya ini adalah Kim Jinwoo yang tak bosan-bosan mendengar curhatan frustasi seorang Song Minho sekalipun mereka dekat hanya karena kekasih Mino adalah Kang Seungyoon dan mereka berdua kenal dengan Lee Seunghoon.

Kalau sampai yang mendengar teriakkan toa Song Minho adalah Jiho atau Park Kyung, pulang-pulang akan ada bekas tamparan bolak-balik di kedua pipinya.

"Tetap saja hyung! Ini penipuan! Dasar Lee Seunghoon, Kang Seungyoon, dan Kim Jiwon sialan!"

"Tapi temanmu sudah disini semua kan?" kerling Jinwoo tetap santai meskipun dia sudah bolak-balik dari depan pintu aula sampai ke podium membawa banyak kardus berat. "Disini enak-"

"Bagaimana bisa hyung ikut acara ini? Bahkan hyung sebelum lulus tidak pernah terlibat kepanitiaan atau mengikuti organisasinya," sahut Mino separuh curiga. "Bahkan hyung saja tidak worship pada Tuhan!"

Yeah, apalagi yang membuat Mino begitu jengkel kalau bukan terjebak di dalam kegiataan keagamaan yang bukan dirinya sekali.

Seharusnya Mino ingat bahwa Jiwon tengah dalam mode penebusan dosanya yang tidak ia tebus selama 2 tahun, biasa persiapan untuk beberapa bulan ke depan, dirinya akan terlibat (bersama Mino) dalam pembuatan mixtape yang tentunya tidak jauh dari kata 'jorok'.

 _Sialan, kukira anak itu mengajakku jalan-jalan ke daerah pegunungan karena mau mencari inspirasi. Ternyata..._

Mino hendak menaruh atensi penuh kepada hyung manisnya itu sebelum menyadari perubahan warna yang terjadi pada wajah pemuda bermarga Kim tersebut.

"Itu karena..."

 _Siapapun harus menghentikkan acara lovely dovely ini!_

Mino dengan cepat (atau sehalus mungkin) mengusap wajah Jinwoo yang sudah separuh mengungu menggunakkan tangannya yang rasanya habis ia gunakkan untuk mengggaruk bokongnya. "Ya ya ya sudah-sudah jangan dibahas! Tentu saja siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee-"

"Hoi Song Minho! Kalau masih merasa menjadi laki-laki, jangan diam saja disana!"

 _Dafuq_. Mino berdecih pelan sebelum mengangguk malas-malasan dan berjalan meninggalkan Kim Jinwoo yang masih sibuk mengatasi rona malu di wajahnya –saking dimabuk cinta kepayang, dia tidak sadar bau-bau tak sedap dari tangannya hoho.

 _Siapa lagi sih kalau bukan karena Lee Seunghoon?_

Seharusnya Mino ingat kalau Lee Seunghoon yang tahun lalu lulus ini tengah gempar-gempornya mencari muka di hadapan Kim Jinwoo yang selalu ia banggakan akan menjadi pacar sempurnanya. Hanya dengan berkedok 'mantan anggota OSIS dan kesiswaan', akan sangat mudah bagi Seunghoon untuk berpartisipasi pada acara apapun dimanapun dan kapanpun –kalau hanya menyelinap dalam acara keagamaan ini sih kecil.

 _Jinwoo yang berwajah polos tapi diam-diam blue film dan Seunghoon yang sudah berwajah blue film ternyata lebih blue film lagi. Keduanya ikut karena alasan 'ah pasti seunghoon ikut' 'ah pasti jinwoo ikut' cih pacar sempurna apanya._

Bahkan Mino tidak bisa terus bergelayut di bawah ketiak Kim Jinwoo untuk menjadikannya alasan bagi Mino tetap bertahan disini.

Bagaimana dengan Park Kyung? Sudah terlihat jelas sekali dari namanya, 'Kyung' berarti malaikat. Mino sangsi kalau Park Kyung sedang dalam mode anti-bicara-karena-ini-acara-suci-atau-habislah-kau yang akibat mengajaknya berkomunikasi akan lebih parah daripada menghadapi adiknya, Song Danah saat PMS.

Mino sudah berjalan keluar dari aula yang ternyata mulai terisi penuh oleh adik kelas-adik kelas tingkat satu –fyi, Mino tingkat tiga yang hanya mengikuti perkumpulan underground rapper, tak ada berhubungannya sama sekali dengan keagamaan– yang berbaris dan duduk teratur untuk masuk ke dalam aula besar tersebut.

Beruntungnya lokasi acara kali ini lebih baik daripada saat ia masih di tingkat pertama dan awal semester tingkat ketiga –targetnya memang hanya anak kelas 10 masih polos dan kelas 12 awal yang mulai sedeng; maksud hati untuk bertobat sebelum ujian– jadi sepenuh apapun aula saat ini, Mino yang memutuskan untuk kembali berleha-leha di sudut ruangan layaknya seksi keamanan masih dapat menghirup udara pagi khas pegunungan.

Waktu mulai menunjukkan pukul 4 dan udara masih tetap dingin seperti semalam. Di antara kerumunan ini, akan sangat sulit untuk mencari batang hidung Zico –selaku kakak penanggung jawab atau perwakilan dari eskul dance dan rapp apalah itu, terserah– atau menemukkan sasaran empuk untuk meledek komplotan 95lines (salah satunya ada Yook Sungjae yang akrab dengan kakak kelas dan Seolhyun si cemceman Zico) yang katanya solid sekali dan terkenal seantero sekolah.

Bukannya menemukan salah satu dari hal yang dapat membunuh kebosanannya, Mino justru menemukan yang jauh lebih menarik, bahkan itu tidak jauh dari jangkauannya.

 _Ya Tuhan._ Mino lupa sudah berapa kali semenjak acara ini dimulai, ia semakin sering menyebut nama Tuhan. Mungkin akhirnya acara ini berjalan sukses juga untuk dirinya.

 _Meskipun payah sekali dalam membela diri dan misi menggedekan badan itu gagal total karena tubuhnya jauh dari kata proposional tetapi..._

"Hoi,"

 _ASTAGA!_

Ingatkan Mino untuk belajar tidak melompat seperti anak kucing milik Nam Taehyun –yang sepertinya sudah menghipnotis dirinya– saat dikejutkan. Itu akan sangat mempengaruhi popularitas dan imagenya sebagai kakak kelas tau.

Pemuda Song tersebut melempar tatapan setajam laser kepada tersangka utama; sepupu jauh yang tidak ada mirip-mirip dengannya, Song Yunhyeong.

Tentu saja tatapan yang sama sekali tidak menyeramkan itu hanya dibalas oleh cengiran jahil oleh sang sepupu yang setahun lebih muda darinya.

Mungkin Mino harus memberitahukan bibinya kalau pacar anak lelakinya itu adalah bocah ingusan hobi cengengesan yang kalau ngerapp seperti kumur-kumur tapi sayangnya, terdengar jelas agar Song Yunhyeong tahu apa itu arti dari kata 'kapok'.

"Tidak kepanasan hyung?" tanya Yunhyeong aneh masih dengan cengirannya –untung tampan, kalau tidak sudah pemuda berkulit tan ini main asal _sikat gibeng_ saja. Pengaruh Jiwon benar-benar buruk padanya; mata kantuknya mulai merasa cengiran mereka hampir sama.

Dan apapula tadi, kepanasan? Hella, mereka sekarang ada di pegunungannya! Seterik-teriknya matahari –itu kalau ada di pukul 4 pagi, cahayanya akan tetap terasa hang-

Bibirnya sudah separuh terbuka saat sepasang telinga lebarnya itu menangkap sebait-duabait familiar yang dibacakkan bersama-sama –tidak serentak atau suaranya bergemuruh, tidak.

"Jika maksudmu – _fuck!_ Bocah tengik sialan! Awas saja kau, pasti akan kutangkap!" Masa bodo dengan permintaan basa-basi bibinya –alias ibu dari Song Yunhyeong untuk terus menjaga anak lelaki satu-satunya, Mino buru-buru keluar dari dalam aula –berlawanan dari yang dilakukan Yunhyeong yang buru-buru menyeruak dalam barisan alim– lalu mengambil langkah seribu –atau beberapa meter dari aula untuk sekedar berteriak sepuas hati dan sumpah serapah disana.

 _Sialan, Song Yunhyeong. Dibalik wajah manis itu ternyata...habis ini apa hah?!_ _Hanbin?!_

" _Hyung_ ,"

"APA LA-ah," Mino tertegun sejenak sebelum buru-buru merapihkan jambul mautnya –salahkan anak lelaki satu kelasnya tiba-tiba hobi bercermin di detik-detik ujian akhir– saat ia berbalik dan berhadapan dengan adik –kekasih–ehem kelasnya yang sangat berpengaruh seantero sekolah, Kang Seungyoon.

Yah, meskipun yang bersangkutan tengah memberikan tatapan menilai yang supersinis.

Setidaknya orang yang 'bersangkutan' sudah berada di hadapannya, hehe, apalagi dipanggil _hyung_ –superlangka, senang sekali hatinya.

Mino hendak menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya saat Seungyoon membuka masker operasi yang ia gunakan sejak awal acara –alergi dingin katanya.

"Loh? _Hyung_ masih hidup? Kupikir sudah kepanasan karena pembacaan kitab, hyung kan-"

Mino mendengus keras, sekeras yang bisa dilakukan oleh seekor banteng yang mengamuk. Harusnya ia sudah menduganya. SEHARUSNYA.

Pesona seorang Kang Seungyoon yang baik-baik itu harus segera ia enyahkan agar tidak terkena tipu daya lagi.

Kang Seungyoon menyunggingkan senyum penuh gigi –hal yang sangat tidak biasa sekaligus memabukkan bagi Mino yang keinginan duniawinya harus tertahan karena disini sulit untuk bisa mencuri pandang yang 'segar-segar' (keindahan seorang wanita tidak bisa ia abaikan hanya karena ia memutuskan untuk bersama sesamanya)

"Hehe," Setelah berhari-hari tidak bertemu atau berkomunikasi (Seungyoon bukan panitia tapi ia menjadi pengawas menggantikkan ketua OSIS yang berhalangan hadir) hanya kekehanya yang ia dapatkan? Bagus sekali.

"Jadi hanya itu saja?" balas Mino datar –sama datarnya saat Seungyoon sendiri yang memimpin persidangan kecil-kecilan untuk menentukkan hukuman pantas apakah yang harus Mino dan ketiga senior dapatkan akibat dari perkelahian setahun lalu.

Senyum Seungyoon yang masih bertahan langsung menghilang dan tak butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Mino menyesal.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang karena ada aku," katanya dingin.

"A-aku datang karena dipaksa Jiwon –ditipu lebih tepatnya," sergah Mino cepat.

Seungyoon kembali memakai maskernya tetapi Mino yang tidak bodoh-bodoh amat sadar kalau ada lengkungan tercipta di bibirnya.

"KANG SEUNGYOON! AYO KATA PEMBUKANYA!"

Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Pyo Taeil sialan, batin pemuda Song ini menjerit.

Meskipun percakapan yang mereka bangun selalu tidak penting dan jauh dari kata romatis, tetap saja. Mampu bertemu dengan Kang Seungyoon si supersibuk tiga kali sehari adalah sebuah anugerah baginya.

 _Sebagai seorang seme, seharusnya aku lebih sibuk kan? Apalagi aku kakak kelas._

"Itu karena kau terlalu mementingkan karir rapper stagnanmu dan aku lebih mendominasi," seperti biasa, kata-kata jahat kembali. Lama-lama, utntaian kata jahat dari pemuda Kang ini ia anggap sebagai untaian kata cinta.

 _Untung sayang._

"Aku akan segera kembali," janji pemuda Kang ini yang segera ia anggap angin lalu. "Aku kan yang bertanggung jawab keberadaanmu disini, habis yang menyuruh Jiwon itu aku sih."

Kedua mata besarnya langsung terbelak tetapi Seungyoon lebih cepat untuk berlari menjauh.

 _Tunggu...apa?_

 _Seungyoon sebenarnya mengundangku?_

Perlahan-lahan bibirnya mengulas senyuman lebar.

 _Kalau kau mengundangku langsung, akan aku terima dengan senang hati hehe._

.

.

.

"Mabuk cintamu itu telat rupanya."

Mino berusaha mengabaikan eksistensi Zico yang muncul tiba-tiba disaat yang tidak ia harapkan (dan disaat Mino tidak memerlukannya lagi). Sekarang dia sedang dalam mode baik; sepertinya materi yang kali ini tidak akan membuatnya bosan dan cocok dengannya.

Tidak-tidak, Mino tidak habis dilempari pipa paralon sampai amnesia kok. Ia mengucapkannya dalam keadaan sehat.

Zico menatap heran –bercampur ngeri ke arah sohibnya tersebut. Mungkin habis ini ia harus meminta pertanggung jawaban dari seorang Park Kyung yang melakukan tindakkan kekerasan lagi.

"Song Min-"

"Ah!" Mino menepis tangan yang baru menyentuh bahunya. "Berisik, ganggu saja."

Zico mengerutkan keningnya dalam-dalam sebelum beranjak pergi, bergabung dengan panitia lain yang rasanya lebih normal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seunghoon heran begitu melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Zico sekembalinya dari duduk di samping Mino.

"Tau tuh," ujarnya kesal. "Habis dijampi-jampi adik kelas kali."

Seunghoon masih menatap heran ke arah Zico yang merajut langkahnya sampai keluar dari aula sebelum beralih kepada Mino yang-

Oh...

Oh.

Oh

OHHHH

 _Hehe._

Kesempatan langka seperti ini tidak bisa Lee Seunghoon abaikan saja.

Dengan cepat ia melangkah –atau mengendap-endap menghampiri Kim Jinwoo yang seperti rusa hilang di ujung pintu aula –polos sekali, sekalian modus sih dan membisikkan sesuatu yang membuat mata besarnya terbelak imut

.

.

.

 **Mino's POV**

Ah.

Ah

Aaaaaa!

Adik kelas di sebelah yang nampaknya risih karena terhimpit oleh badan bagusku (kata Seungyoon gendut dan Seunghoon bilang itu bongsor).

Mino tidak peduli.

Karena memperhatikan Kang Seungyoon yang dalam mode manis-manis lebih mengasikkan daripada apapun.

Apalagi setelah Seungyoon jadi kakak kelas (dan banyak rumor bilang kalau banyak gadis atau lelaki yang mengincarnya) dan tadi pemuda berbibir plum ini bersikap begitu manis padanya.

Duh, makin-makin saja.

 _Ah~kalau saja Seungyoon sedikit melirik ke belakang dan menyadari aku ikut acara ini pasti dia bangga mempunyai pacar sepertiku._

Masa bodoh dengan dirinya yang awal-awal memaki Jinwoo dan Seunghoon karena aksi carmuk mereka.

 _Ah._

Aku menyunggingkan senyum lagi. Ternyata Yunhyeong bukan anak-sial sekali, buktinya dia tengah asik menemani Seungyoon berbincang –bahkan mereka sempat saling memoles bibir dengan lipbalm andalan kekasih Kim Jiwon ini.

 _Hehe. Yunhyeong pintar juga, tau saja lipbalm cherry sangat cocok untuk bibir tebal Seungyoon. Pasti bibir itu sangat ma-_

 **PLAK!**

"Ya ampun, Song Minho!"

Awalnya aku ingin mengabaikannya tetapi kegiatan di dalam aula ini langsung terhenti karena semua orang memandangiku –atau kami; aku dan Jinwoo hyung dan menaruh atensi penuh kepada drama yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung.

Aku menoleh tanpa minat dan ogah-ogahan yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan sok seram dari senior ini.

 _Ya Tuhan,_ Bola mataku berputar malas. _Drama macam apa lagi sekarang?_

Aku berusaha menanggapinya dengan semanis mungkin karena Jinwoo hyung lumayan terlihat seram dengan mata besar melototnya.

"Iya, ada apa hyu-"

"YA AMPUN!" Dia menjerit kembali. "Kamu ngapain mandangin Kang Seungyoon terus? Gak baik lama-lama! Dosa! Itu termasuk zina!"

Ingatkan aku untuk tidak _facepalm_ di muka Jinwoo hyung tetapi di mukaku saja.

Sejak kapan melihat sesamanya itu dosa? Bahkan aku tidak memandanganya dengan tatapan penuh minat! Aku hanya sedang belajar menghargai ciptaan Tuhan dengan memujinya!

Satu aula ricuh dibuatnya. Memang sih aku dan Seungyoon belum go-public tapi orang bodoh saja yang tidak tau hubungan blak-blakkan kami, aku sih tidak takut ketahuan apalagi Kang Seungyoon –bahkan satu organisasi kesiswaan bisa sujud syukur tau Seungyoon adalah kekasihku, berharap saja terus aku akan berubah jadi anak baik.

Gigiku masih bergemeletuk tetapi aku terus menahannya. Aku berusaha tetap mempertahankan sikap manisku dengan berkata lamat-lamat, "Siapa yang bilang seperti itu hyung?"

Sepasang manik mata indahnya mengerjap lucu beberapa kali.

"I-itu Lee Seung-"

Aku mendengus keras-keras. "Hyung...aku dan Seungyoon itu sama-sama lelaki kalau aku lupa."

"Oh?" Tahan aku saja. Tahan! Sabarkan saja aku, Ya Tuhan.

"Hehe," Matanya nyaris juling mendengar tawa polosnya. Bisa-bisanya dia tertawa setelah merusak image kerenku di hadapan adik kelas? Bagaimana nanti kalau aku menghadapi mereka? Bisa-bisa mereka tidak ada hormat-hormatnya denganku!

"Aku lupa. Kukira Seungyoon itu perempuan."

Tak perlu menoleh untuk mengetahui bahwa Seungyoon yang berusaha tak tertarik dengan keramaian yang kami ciptakan langsung menoleh dan menatap nyalang ke arah kami berdua.

Aku yang merasa tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun segera men-transfer tatapan maut seorang Kang Seungyoon ke arah Lee Seunghoon yang berusaha menahan tawa khasnya di sudut ruangan.

Pasti setelah ini, Seungyoon enggan menemuiku karena tidak mau dijadikan bahan lelucon atau ledekkan dan tak mau ada skandal baru lagi.

Dan ini semua karena ulah Lee Seunghoon.

'Awas saja kau, hyung! Habis kau setelah ini!'

.

 **-masihadalanjutan**

 **.**

wah gils gatau mau ngomong apa HAHAHA masih ada jinhoon, binhwan, dan yunchan? mungkin jj project tapi gak tau mau dijadiin satu atau terpisah...ini posisi mino w banget kalo liat senpai /kekpunyaaja ini gaya mino kalo liat doinya, mana gayamu/? /woy /dahmalem udahlah sampe sini aja mau lanjutan a story by jinhwan atau target;; bubay;; -jung


	10. HyunWonho (MONSTA X)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

HyungWonho

* * *

Hyungwon masih ingat jelas pesan ibunya tadi pagi.

 _"_ _Hyungwon-ah..."_

 _"_ _Nde?" Hyungwon mendongakkan kepalanya dan menunjukkan ekspresi kebingungan sementara ibunya masih asik tersenyum sembari merapihkan kerah kemeja serta jas formal yang ia pakai khusus untuk hari ini._

 _Upacara kelulusan tentu saja._

 _"_ _Anak lelaki kebanggan eomma sudah besa ne? Aigoo...uri aedul~" Pemuda manis ini tak dapat menolak tindakkan ibunya yang sama sekali tak menggambarkan bahwa dirinya calon mahasiswa tahun ini. Mungkin ibunya senang pipinya menjadi chubby setelah ujian. Atau melihat anaknya semakin tampan apalagi dengan ja-_

 _"_ _Jadi siapa orang beruntung itu?"_

 _"_ _A-ah?" Dia tidak gugup. Sama sekali tidak tapi siapa gerangan yang ibunya mak-_

 _TAK!_

 _"_ _Ah! Eomma!" Hyungwon merengek pelan. Jas ini sudah jauh-jauh ia beli dari tahun pertama tetapi mengapa ibunya justru melepaskan kancing kedua dari kemejanya itu? Anak lelakimu ini ingin menghadiri acara kelulusan bukannya mau menari sampai kancing baju terlepas semua juga tak masalah!_

 _Tanpa diduga-duga, ibunya menangkup tangan kanan anak lelakinya, membuka genggam kuat tersebut untuk meletakkan kancing yang sudah tak ada harapan dapat dipasang tanpa dijahit itu._

 _"_ _Karena pasti ibu orang yang kamu cintai jadi ibu melepaskannya tapi pasti ada yang kamu sayangi selain keluarga geurochi?" Pipinya kembali dicubit. "Makanya ibu hanya melepaskan kancing keduamu dan mengembalikannya lagi. Berikah kancing ini pada orang yang tepat oke?"_

 _"_ _Eomma dapat ide darima-"_

 _"_ _Ah, cerita kuno itu," Ibunya terkekeh pelan sebelum membetulkan posisi dasinya. "Kancing pertama untuk sahabat, kancing kedua yang dekat dengan hati untuk orang terkasih, dan kancing ketiga, keempat sampai seterusnya untuk teman. Itu cerita lama, bukankah anak zaman sekarang menunggu hari kelulusan untuk memberikan atau mendapatkan kancing kedua dari orang yang disuka?"_

 _Hyungwon mengerucutkan bibirnya –refleks- untuk berpikir sejenak. Nampaknya efek ujian masih mempengaruhi otaknya, ia sama sekali tak mengingat hal apapun selain soal-soal ujian yang agak membekas di hati tersebut._

 _"_ _-Ah, kamu polos sekali. Tapi kamu pasti punya kan?"_

 _Shin Hoseok._

 _Tiba-tiba saja nama itu muncul di dalam benaknya, munculnya secepat kilat layaknya rona merah di kedua pipinya._

 _"_ _Benar kan! Kamu punya!"_

 _"_ _Eomma~~!"_

 _Ibunya tertawa kecil seraya menepuk beberapa kali sepasang bahunya yang berdiri tegak tersebut._

 _"_ _Mama tidak tau kamu itu dominan atau substansi tetapi apapun yang terjadi jangan terlihat sangat kentara bahwa kamu menyukainya. Kamu harus menunjukkan sisi kerenmu juga karena bagaimanapun kamu laki-laki! Maksud mama bukan jual mahal loh, tahan rona dan gelagat gugupm itu. Anak mama yang manis harus percaya diri!"_

Tanpa diminta, rona kemerahan kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Ini bukan karena eksistensi seorang Shin Hoseok tertangkap oleh sepasang mata besarnya. Salahkan saja kejadian awal tahun kedua, beberapa minggu selesai pelantikkannya selaku wakil ketua OSIS yang mengharuskannya sering menghadap ketua OSIS tahun ini alias Hoseok atau Wonho itu sendiri.

Bukannya menggunakan kesempatan sering bertatap muka dengan baik, semakin bertambahnya intensitas mereka bertemu justru memberikan efek berbeda pada Hyungwon; sering kali salah bicara, ketahuan tidak fokus, hobi melamun, gugup, ceroboh, dan masih banyak lagi. Parahnya, itu terus terjadi sampai awal tahun ketiganya.

Hyungwon jadi bingung mengapa anggota OSIS tahunnya sangat kejam sampai memilih ia dan Wonho untuk jadi pasangan calon ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS, padahal dekat saja tidak –biasa, keengganan Hyungwon karena perbedaan usia namun seangkatan kecuali kalau satu angkatan tau dia menyukai seorang Shin Hoseok.

Mereka terlihat sama sekali tak bisa bekerja sama. Tidak perlu diverifikasi lagi kalau Wonho hyungnya pasti ilfeel dan kecewa-

"Oi! Hyungwon hyung!"

Hyungwon memutar tubuhnya. Upacara kelulusan baru saja selesai dilaksanakan dan semua orang benar-benar sudah berpencar ke seluruh bagian sekolah. Ia sendiri tengah menunggu kehadiran keluarga dan teman-teman diluar satu sekolahnya meskipun ia berharap semoga yang satu ini bukan-

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, hyung! Dengan suara dan wajah seperti itu kukira hyung akan mengambil modelling haha!"

-ternyata hanya seorang Im Changkyun yang juga ikut lulus tahun ini sebab keenceran otaknya untuk mengejar akselerasi.

Hyungwon memanjangkan lengannya untuk membalas rangkulan satu-satunya teman satu sekolahnya ini –lupakan soal Son Hyunwoo, sepupunya yang sudah ia anggap temannya sendiri. Kemarin ia mengumbar janji manis untuk datang memberikan selamat tetapi sampai se-siang ini batang hidungnya tak nampak, mungkin sibuk menjadi senior di kampus menjelang munculnya para maba.

"Kau juga, Im Changkyun si akselerasi yang menggemparkan," Ia berusaha mengucapkannya dengan nada konyol (karena semua temannya selalu bilang kalau hidupnya terlalu lurus sekali) tetapi ekspresi sembelitlah yang ia dapat dari si lawan bicara jadi Hyungwon menyerah saja. "...Tapi ternyata kau berakhir mengambil kuliah jurusan musik."

Changkyun tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Ia menepuk pelan punggung temannya tersebut. "Hyung lebih hebat! Pidato yang luar biasa! Aku tak heran kalau si kacamata tebal kelas sebelah bisa-bisa termotivasi untuk benar-benar mengambil jurusan desain ketimbang mengikuti paksaan orang tuanya."

Hyungwon mengulas senyum tipis sebelum mengangguk-angguk pelan. Bukan bermaksud sombong tetapi memang ia mendapatkan kesempatan terhormat untuk menyanding kembali posisi pertama paralel di akhir tingkatnya. Prestasi yang setidaknya tidak cukup mengecewakan untuk dibanggakan.

Oh, ngomong-ngomong soal Changkyun, biasanya ada seorang I.M maka ada sohib kembarnya itu, B.I alias Kim Hanbin anak jurusan sebelah. Tahun ini Hanbin juga lulus karena akselerasi juga, meskipun Hanbin berwajah lebih kaku daripada Changkyun rasa-rasanya tidak mungkin salah satu dari mereka tidak mengundang berfoto bersama untuk terakhirr kalinya (kalau tak salah dia akan mengambil jurusan hitung-hitungan apalah itu, Hyungwon sakit kepala kalau dua otak cerdas ini meskipun berbeda jurusan masih bisa bicara nyambng satu sama lain).

"Oh, Changkyun-ah, Hanbin eo-"

"Ah dia," Ekspresi Changkyun yang selalu berseri-seri langsung mengerut jijik. "Tidak usah dibahas, hyung. Bikin sakit kepala saja, aku lebih tua darinya tapi jalan pikirannya tak bisa ditebak," gerutunya cukup keras untuk ukuran dua orang yang berdiri di tengah lapangan mulai sepi ini. "Aku baru menghampirinya saat dia tiba-tiba kabur, kupikir karena ada aku tetapi karena Jinhwan hyung," bibirnya mengerucut pelan. "Rupanya dia masih mengira hobiku menganiyaya Jinhwan hyung."

Bukan hal yang mengejutkan lagi kalau keakuran dua orang berwajah hampir serupa ini bisa terpecahkan hanya karena seorang Kim Jinhwan –Hanbin protektif sekali pada pujaan hatinya yang bahkan sering berujar tak mengenal siapa itu Kim Hanbin acap kali Hyungwon pulang bersamanya selesai rapat antara OSIS dan Kesiswaan.

Hanbin bilang Changkyun sering menganiyaya Jinhwan dengan mencubit pipinya terus-menerus tetapi Changkyun berdalih kalau Hanbin terlalu takut kekasihnya jatuh hati pada wajahnya yang lebih tampan atau berkata kalau itu caranya untuk mengekspresikan kasih sayangnya pada kekasih temannya yang otomatis menjadi temannya juga.

Padahal satu angkatan tau kalau Jinhwan hanya jadi pelampiasannya saja akibat kekasihnya, Lee Jooheon yang lebih manis daripada Jinhwan tidak bisa tiap hari ia cubit pipinya –entah karena sekolahnya jauh dari sini atau Jooheon tidak suka karena dominan disini adalah dirinya bukan Changkyun.

"...nanti juga kalau Joo-Ah!" Hyungwon tersadar dari lamunannya dan menoleh untuk mendapati pemuda Im ini tengah merogoh saku celana untuk mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang bergetar dengan nama 'Joo' berada di layar.

"Jooheon hyung sudah menelepon. Pasti dia pusing mau parkir dimana di tempat selalu macet ini, aku jemput dia ya hyung hehe," Hanbin menggeser telepon hijau tersebut dan berbicara ringan pada lawan bicaranya sebelum curi-curi pandang menatap Hyungwon yang tetap kalem di tempat. "Tidak apa-apa kan aku pergi meninggalkan hyung disini?"

Hyungwon mengangguk yakin. Dia tidak bisa banyak berdiri dan bergerak karena banyak sekali karangan bunga di dalam pelukannya; mulai dari teman sekelas, kepala sekolah, eskul model, dan OSIS. Mungkin saat berfoto keluarga nanti, ibunya akan senang dikelilingi bung-

"Oh, Changkyunie!" Hyungwon lupa perihal kancing tersebut! Karena Minhyuk sangat menyebalkan –sepertinya sekarang ia sibuk dikelilingi oleh adik kelas dan anak kelas sosial jadi kancing pertama akan ia anugerahkan kepada Changkyun –atau Jinhwan? Dia jadi agak rindu dengan teman pulang bersamanya itu. Baru kancing kedua untuk Hoseok dan sisanya untuk Kihyun, Hyunwoo, Jin-

Yang pasti jangan sampai seluruh kancing di kemejanya hilang atau perlu mengorbankan kancing jasnya.

 _'_ _...jangan terlihat sangat kentara bahwa kamu menyukainya. Kamu harus menunjukkan sisi kerenmu juga karena bagaimanapun kamu laki-laki! Maksud mama bukan jual mahal loh...'_

Nasihat ibunya!

Changkyun sudah jauh dari jangkauannya tetapi tak ada niatan sedikitpun pemuda bermata besar ini untuk memanggilnya lagi. Ia sudah putuskan untuk menjaga image di akhir pertemuannya dengan Wonho (mengunjungi Minhyuk yang asik tebar pesona atau Kihyun yang suka kemana-mana? Heol, kalau ada Wonho pasti dia akan berceramah 'jangan terlalu memperhatikan mereka. Hidup mereka itu tak ada faedahnya') dan kesan terakhirnya harus bagus!

Kepalanya berputar ke kanan-kiri, mencari sosok mencolok berambut agak pirang kebiruan seorang Shin Hoseok dengan ekspresi yang berubah menjadi antusias seperti anak kecil.

 _Sekarang tinggal mencari Wonho hyung!_

.

.

"Hoi, Hyungwon!"

Hyungwon membulatkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas high five yang tertuju pada wajahnya. "I-iya ya, senior. Terimakasih sudah datang..."

"Asek dah! Kirain bintang top lima ini tak hadir karena permotretan mele!"

Hyungwon menoleh lalu berusaha melotot seseram mungkin yang hanya dibalas gelak tawa dari sekelompok anak kelas sebelah itu.

" _Uri lovely_ Chae Hyungwon pasti datang untuk mencari noona bukan? Heum?"

Buru-buru ia menjauh, mencari tempat aman. Harusnya dia tidak lewat depan aula untuk mencapai koridor utama. Aula saja sudah seramai ini apalagi koridor utama yang dekat dengan pintu utama? Aish.

 **Duk!**

"Aduh!" Hyungwon tak terbiasa untuk mengeluh atau mengutarakan perasaan yang melanda dirinya karena menurutnya itu tidak penting –maksudnya pasti akan ada orang lain yang akan menyerukan hal yang sama yang akan ia serukan.

Mungkin kalian berpikir kalau Hyungwon adalah tipe murid yang mudah dibully dan tidak terkenal karena 'lurusnya' dan 'diam'nya ia, seharusnya begitu tetapi semua orang terlanjur takut untuk menghadangnya. Dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang tampan dan manis, mata besar, dan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang model membuat semua tindakkan yang hendak menganiyayanya tak pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun –entah itu sudah terjadi sejak awal tingkat atau saat posisinya selaku wakil ketua yang tidak bisa diremehkan –apalagi karena ada Wonho.

Ketimbang menindasnya, orang-orang lebih suka menggoda wajah manisnya tersebut. Baik wanita, pria, kakak kelas, adik kelas, bahkan guru magang sangat menyukai dirinya tetapi semenjak berkerja sama dengan Wonho, ia selalu mengajari Hyungwon untuk mengutarakan apa yang ia rasakan jika ia mulai merasa tak nyaman atas perlakuan seseorang atau sesuatu telah menyakiti tubuhnya. Wonho menambahkan kenyamanan hati dan tubuhnya yang berharga karena pekerjaan modelnya sangat penting untuk Hyungwon lindungi jadi untuk bisa mengeluarkan keluhan karena merasa nyaman atau sakit sudah sebuah keajaiban dilakukan pemuda Chae ini.

Hyungwon menepuk-nepuk pelan lutut celananya yang kotor. Dengan senggolan pelan tersebut seharusnya tak mampu membuat sedikit anggota tubuhnya menyentuh lantai tetapi bunga-bunga di tangannya membuatnya re-

"Wah, menjadi lebih populer di akhir tahun membuatmu tidak terlalu memperhatikan jalan ya?"

Hyungwon cukup takut untuk mendongak. Suaranya tidak berat tetapi intonasinya penuh kuasa, jauh lebih seram dari Hyunwoo hyung atau Jooheon. Sepertinya dia salah menabrak-

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hyungwon berubah jadi batu.

 _"_ _Kancing pertama untuk sahabat, kancing kedua yang dekat dengan hati untuk orang terkasih, dan kancing ketiga, keempat sampai seterusnya untuk teman. Itu cerita lama, bukankah anak zaman sekarang menunggu hari kelulusan untuk memberikan atau mendapatkan kancing kedua dari orang yang disuka?"_

Kemunculan seorang Shin Hoseok seperti alarm baginya. Secara otomatis, otaknya langsung terngiang-ngiang akan kata-kata ibunya tadi pagi.

...Tentunya ia lupa pesan lainnya kalau dia harus tidak terlihat 'kentara' menyukai seorang Shin Hoseok.

Hyungwon tidak pernah menyukai seseorang sebelumnya. Ia kira ini hanya perasana kagum semata tetapi ketua OSIS sekarang yang begitu mendukung hubungan mereka, Song Yunhyeong dengan menggebu-gebu bilang itu adalah perasaan cinta.

Jadi Hyungwon sama sekali tak tau caranya dan tak mengerti mengapa ia harus tidak terlihat suka pada seseorang di depan orang tersebut karena berkat 'lurusnya' dia, ekspresi polosnya tak pernah berubah.

Ingat betapa lurusnya seorang Chae Hyungwon kan? Nah, otaknya yang ia perintahkan untuk temukan-berikan-lalu pergi layaknya tokoh manga yang keren maka dari itu-

"Eh?" Tangan Wonho yang bebas ia masukkan ke dalam saku jas formalnya refleks terjulur begitu Hyungwon menyodorkan sebuah kancing di telapak tangannya.

"Ini untuk a-"

Otaknya mengirim sinyal bahaya. Di dalam rencana yang tersusun dan menurut pengarahan sang ibu, tak ada sesi tanya jawab begini!

 _Apa harus improvisasi?_

"Untuk hyung," jawabnya berusaha _straight to the point_ dan lempeng seperti biasanya. Ow ow, sepertinya Hyungwon mengerti alasan mengapa kau harus nampak keren di depan orang yang kau suka karena...sungguh jantungnya sudah seperti mau meledak! Belum pernah ia merasa gelisah dan tidak tenang seperti ini!

Diam-diam Wonho menggelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum mengulas senyum di balik sweater turtleneck putihnya.

"Wow terimakasih," Ia terkekeh pelan dan lagi-lagi otak Hyungwon mengirim sinyal tanda bahaya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak punya sesuatu spesial untuk dihadiahkan padamu," Tangan kanannya merogoh saku kembali. "Tapi aku punya ini. Kau dapat bunga maka orang-orang aneh itu justru memberikanku cokelat di hari kelulusan."

Hyungwon merendahkan sedikit pandangannya pada cokelat kemasan berbentuk persegi yang terulurkan padanya –maksud hati untuk menghindari cengiran seorang Shin Hoseok.

Cokelat sudah lebih dari cukup.

Hyungwon tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengetahui cokelat menandakan sesuatu yang sangat spesial, oleh karena itu saat Valentine cokelat menjadi simbol hari kasih sayang itu.

Hyungwon menerima cokelat pemberian Wonho dengan tangannya yang tenggelam di balik jas kebesaran tersebut.

 _Astaga, Hyungwon sangat menggemaskan!_

Semua orang tau kalau Wonho sudah tergila-gila akan Hyungwon semenjak tahun pertamanya.

Wonho sibuk tersenyum-senyum sendiri kembali tertegun berkat lengan kurus Hyungwon kembali menyentuh jasnya.

Ia baru membuka mulutnya ketika Hyungwon menarik paksa bagian teratas di kemejanya dan menyerahkan...3 kancing lagi?

"Hyungwon-ah, apa tidak apa-apa? Sekarang udaranya sedang dingin."

Hyungwon sudah nyaris menjerit sekarang. Sama sekali bukan seperti dirinya tetapi ini semua karena pesan ibunya untuk tetap _stay cool_ di hadapan _crush_ mu baru ia ingat.

 _Kalau Wonho hyung memperhatikan jumlah kancingku yang hilang pasti hyung langsung tau...jadi kenapa tidak sekalian semuanya saja? Toh artinya sama saja, Wonho hyung sangat berarti bagiku._

Wonho tidak bisa untuk tidak menahan tawanya begitu melihat rona kemerahan baru muncul di kedua pipi lawan bicaranya.

" _Aigo, kwiyeowo~_ " Tangannya juga tak bisa ditahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi pemuda manis ini. "Ne ne, hyung akan terima tapi..." Wonho menarik paksa kancing kedua kemejanya dari balik sweater tersebut.

Cukup lama menunggu karena Wonho melepaskan jas serta sweaternya

"Terima dulu hati hyung yang diibaratkan dengan kancing ini ya?"

Seharusnya Hyungwon bahagia karena Wonho yang merupakan tipe orang tidak mudah menerima hadiah mau-mau saja menerima hadiah konyolnya ini yang tak sebanding dengan cokelat pemberiannya dengan syarat semudah itu.

Tetapi ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri saat Wonho mendekat dan memakaikannya sweater.

Mungkin setelah ini seorang Chae Hyungwon akan mengadu dan meminta maaf atas dosanya tak menuruti pesan sang eomma karena saat ini, sepasang tangannya sudah melingkar erat di pinggang seorang Shin Hoseok.

Melingkar erat seakan tak ada hari esok. Di depan umum. Tempat ramai.

Sama sekali tak menunjukkan ' _stay cool_ di depan _crush_ mu'.

 _Eomma~~TT_TT maafkan Hyungwon-iemu..._

 _._

 _._

 ** _-tbcHAHA_**

 _._

 _._

apaan ini /slap w nunggu lama bukan buat beginian /slap

lagi kesemsem innocent!Hyungwon HAHAH dia satu jenis sama Jinwoo ya ampun tulung.

masih 2 part lagi nih. ff yang lain gimana? (Bad) Blood baru mau mulai, Target sudah nyaris selesai dengan konflik baru (ketawa jahat) Binhwan? Bakalan jadi penutup ff ini so pasti /halflaughhalfsmile sipsip! selamat hari senin! senin sebentar lagi berakhir, bahagia aja /eaaa

tertanda sayang, Jung


	11. JinHoon (Winner)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series [Pembalasan Dendam (nyipelet)]**

Pair :

Mybby-Jihoon (bukan svt tapi winner) duet maut sama MinYoon buat yang gak puas

* * *

Demi Kang Seungyoon yang garang tetapi tak bisa berkela-ups keceplosan, salah-salah. Ulangi sj.

Demi ff sebelum chap ini yang amit-amit isinya –nahininih.

Song Minho benci dengan Lee Seunghoon.

Ibunya selalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat bibir pas Mino kecil dengan mudahnya mengatakan kata 'benci' acapkali mengadu saat acara makan malam. Benci kodok lah, benci anak lelaki mudah menangis lah, benci anak yang mudah sekali jatuh padahal hanya ia senggol.

Alasan sepela maka dari itu ibunya hanya menganggapnya angin lalu. Entah karena itu rancaun anak kecil yang amat disayangkan mengenal kata 'benci' disaat tidak tepat –mungkin itu alasan dibalik kemampuan rappnya atau karena rasa bencinya hanya dibibir saja sampai sang ibu lelah untuk selalu mengingatkan anaknya berhenti bilang 'benci' sebab semuanya akan berakhir sama saja.

Buktinya sudah banyak; saat hari kasih sayang, taman kanak-kanak Mino mengadakan acara khusus yaitu memberikan cokelat kepada orang paling disayangi di kelas dan Mino mendapatkan banyak sekali cokelat dari teman-teman yang ia adukan karena kebenciannya, semuanya lelaki dan Mino kecil yang dewasa sebelum waktunya merengut jijik seharian sembari membawa cokelat itu kemana-mana di apitan lengannya.

Namun setelah itu yah, sampai rumah cokelat berukuran besar-besar itu dengan jumlah tidak sedikit berhasil ia lahap sendirian.

Tsundere memang tetapi Mino berani bersumpah bahwa manusia tsundere cukup Ilhoon seorang saja –bau bau the next Seungyoon sih, jangan sampai.

Hal tersebut terus berangsung sampai usia Mino yang ke-sembilan, tepat setelah Danah sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahui dan mengerti 'keburukkan' kakaknya itu.

Mino baru akan berhenti mengoceh sampai kuah ramyunnya muncrat kemana-mana kalau Danah sudah bilang...

...'hati-hati loh kak. Benci jadi cinta. Kaya cinta pertama kakak itu loh'

Danah memang sialan karena ibunya bakalan menginterogasinya terus menerus, padahal jawabannya akan tetap sama.

Karena kenyataannya memang begitu. Cinta pertamanya di bangku kelas 3 ditolak mentah-mentah setelah anak perempuan itu mengomentari betapa menggelikannya Mino –katanya mau membalas olok-olokkan Mino dulu; ia saat SD sangat alergi dengan anak perempuan baik-baik yang rambutnya selalu dikuncir rapih oleh ibunya, diantar jemput, bekal dihias sedemikian rupa. Katanya, aneh sekali anak itu begitu 'lurus'.

Sakit. Sangat malah. Makanya menginjak usia remaja, setelah tampangnya sudah 'lumayan' Mino tidak mau terjadi hal yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

Canci sedikit harus digebet sebelum menyesal (penyesalan selalu datang terlambat bruh).

Karena ditolak cewek cantik seantero Yonggi-do lebih sakit daripada ditolak cewek biasa aja.

Tapi Mino berani bersumpah kalau bencinya kali ini tidak akan berujung cinta.

Amit-amit tujuh turunan, sudah punya Seungyoon juga.

Lagipula hari ini Seungyoon sangat manis padanya hehe. Mino jadi malu.

Oke kembali lagi ke Lee Seunghoon, masalah Seungyoon gampang. Selalu ada kesempitan dalam kesempatan.

Song Minho benar-benar benci pada Lee Seunghoon.

Dan sekarang ia menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membalas dendam.

* * *

"Seungyoon-ie!"

"Astaga sudah kubilang berapa kali untuk memanggil seper-Aigo!" Seungyoon mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada apa Jinwoo hyung?" tanyanya bingung.

Fiuh~Bersyukurnya ia tak sempat melempar makian atau menghantam pelaku dengan nasi kotak yang berhasil ia selamatkan untuk acara makan pagi nanti. Dilempar wajah close-up penuh aegyo, suara imut, panggilan dengan tujuan tertentu jam 5 pagi? Gila!

Tapi dalam sekejab, otak cerdasnya langsung berputar. Jinwoo tidak terlalu pandai dalam menyampaikan maksud dan perasaannya jadi Seungyoon harus berpikir lebih cepat, menebak sebelum Jinwoo bersuara.

 _Konsumsi? Tadi aku mengantarkannya langsung, sudah aman dari ancaman vacuum cleaner Mino, Jiwon, dkk. Projektor? Tadi aku yang memasang dan sempat dipakai anak-anak untuk menonton film horror tengah malam. Kitabnya kurang? Ah...mana mungkin, sejak hari pertama tidak ada acara pinjam meminjam._

 _Lalu apa?_

"S-sound system! MIC!"

Tak ada Nam Taehyun karena penolakkan untuk mengisi acara dengan suara tingginya maka ada Kim Jinwoo yang suka tak sadar diri suaranya itu...ah sudahlah.

Ada apa tadi? Sound system? Seksi perlengkapan ya?

 _Shit._

Seungyoon langsung memasang ekspresi sedatar mungkin. "Aku bukan seksi perkap, bahkan anggota organisasi rohani ini saja tidak. Aku kan hanya pengganti pengawas acara, bukan panitia," matanya memicing sejenak. "Hyung kan panitia. Ah tidak, sukarelawan. Kenapa harus turun tangan? Aku tidak melihat sedikitpun panitia inti atau adik kelas yang ketar-ketir mencari bantuan tuh, kenapa hyung ambil repot? Yang punya acara saja santai."

Ia mengulas senyum tipis, setipis kulitnya yang sudah merinding berkat udara dingin di luar ruangan ini.

"Lebih baik gunakan walkie talkie itu dengan baik untuk menghubungi guru, biarkan saja mereka selesai acara dibabat habis. Kasian hyung sudah jauh-jauh lari begini tapi nanti saat selepas acara dianggap tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Sepasang mata rusa Jinwoo terbelak. "Jangan gila, Yoon! Kalau acara ini hancur bukannya kamu akan dihabisi ketua OSIS?"

 _Fucking-true-honest-_ Kim Jinwoo terjadi lagi.

"Ya salah sendiri kenapa baik ketua bahkan wakilnya tidak dapat hadir, kalau aku yang 'merusak' rencana aku bisa menyerang mereka balik. Salahkan guru koordinasi eskul ini, kenapa memilihku yang posisinya jauh sekali bukannya perwakilan kelas atau sekretaris OSIS," mulut pedas Kang Seungyoon juga terjadi lagi. Meskipun begitu, Seungyoonn tetap ngeri juga.

Reputasi di kelas duanya ini sedang cerah-cerahnya, semua orang mendukung dirinya meskipun kelas 2 dikenal masa nakal-nakalnya. Orang-orang sangat kagum padanya dan menjadikannya contoh di tiap kesempatan manapun (kecuali di mata anak kelas 3 yang mencari-cari celahnya terus) dan ia tidak mau hanya karena acara yang jatuh karena alasan loh-aku-kan-bukan-panitia-hanya-pengganti-pengawas, reputasinya langsung jatuh bebas.

Dan pastinya, selesai acara dialah yang akan diminta laporan oleh kepala sekolah bersama ketua panitia. Mau bicara apa nanti kalau acara babak belur? Bahkan acara babak belur tampak lebih mengerikan daripada ada satu dua anak yang lepas dari pengawasan.

 _Persetanan dengan Shin Hoseok dan Chae Hyungwon. Awas saja kalian kerjasama tidak dapat hadir karena urusan one night stand. Kudoakan saja kalian tidak pernah jadian._

"-Semuanya sudah ketar-keti-Loh? Seungyoon! Mau kemana? Kok ditinggal?!"

Jaket tipisnya semakin Seungyoon dekap. "Mau mencari seksi perkap! Butuh banyak mic ya? Mau nyanyi kan?"

Berkatilah Seungyoon yang masih berotak encer, totalitas akan posisi ketua kesiswaannya, tetapi juga masih fokus kepada eskul paduan sua-

"Bukan! Itu kan untuk nanti malam sebagai acara penutup. Ini buat pengisi materi!"

Matilah kau Kang Seungyoon.

Sebelum acara, ia sempat membaca proposal untuk mengetahui 'situasi' nanti dan dengar-dengar pengisi materinya sangat sulit untuk dicocokkan jadwal, biaya tinggi, dan sangat perhitungan akan waktu serta uang (susunan acara terus berubah karenanya huh). Kalau bukan karena sekolah tiap tahun maunya dia yang mengisi dan karena kehebatannya itu, Seungyoon kalau jadi panitia akan merobek habis surat undangan kehadirannya.

Seungyoon sih tidak mau mengeluarkan se-satu won pun untuknya, apalagi para panitia acara yang sudah ekstra kerja keras mencari dana dan sponsor demi memenuhi standaritas sekolah (sekolah menyebalkan) dan sekalipun pengaruh dirinya dalam keorganisasian sekolah sangat besar, tetap saja Shin Hoseok atau Wonho selaku ketua OSIS yang lebih tua darinya tak segan-segan untuk menyemprotnya nanti.

Dari belakang mulai terdengar suara keluhan dari si ceriwis Kim Jinwoo tapi Seungyoon tidak peduli.

Sudah ada beban kemungkinan acara akan hancur karena ngambeknya pengisi materi, di pintu masuk melihat Song Minho berdiri dengan pintu menjadi sandarannya semakin membuat bebannya bertambah.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka, 17 tahun ia hidup baru kali ini akan terlibat dalam rencana tak berguna dan penuh resiko. Dipelopori oleh Song Minho, otak dari semua masalah pula.

Kalau bukan untuk mengais image 'galak'nya yang sekejab berubah menjadi 'namja canci nan tsundere' berkat ucapan polos seorang Kim Jinwoo pagi buta kemarin karena mengiranya seorang gadis hobi berdandan, Seungyoon sih ogah.

Sejalan dengan seringaian Song Minho maka rencana itu akan terlaksana sebentar lagi.

* * *

"Ya ya ya? Seungyoon ayolah!"

"Ish, jauh jauh sana! Anak gadis tidak boleh bertemu dengan lelaki di acara suci begini!"

Seungyoon masih ngambek berat dan itu semakin membaut Mino ingin memanggilnya 'anak gadisq' terus menerus.

Untuknya dia ingat tujannya kesini.

"Yang malu bukan kamu aja!" Seungyoon pura-pura tak mendengar.

"Kalau kita bersatu, pasti sukses besar dan kita berdua akan disegani lagi!"

"Biasanya juga tanpa kerjasamaku, akan sukses berat," Seungyoon buru-buru menatap tajam adik-adik kelas yang lewat sembari melihatnya dan Mino di posisi...err...

"Aku kan kerjanya menangkap basah kalian semua jadi jangan sampai ketahuan saja soalnya disini yang anak kesiswaan hanya aku sa-Song Minho-ssi!"

Seungyoon geram dan Mino nyengir.

Kapan lagi coba bisa sedekat ini dengan doi supersibukmu? Kesempatan tak pernah datang dua kali bung!

Lagipula mereka kan sepasang kekasih, kecupan di pipi tak masalah bukan?

Yah meskipun Mino menyayangkan karena kecupan pertama mereka justru hanya di pipi dan di suasana tak ada enak-enaknya ini.

"Ini tempat umum," desis Seungyoon rendah dan menatapnya tajam. Mino hanya membalasnya dengan kedua alisnya yang bergerak naik turun. Siapa yang takut pada Kang Seungyoon kalau kau tau kelemahannya?

Otak dari segala masalah di sekolah mengetahui kelemahan orang paling berpengaruh di sekolah hehe. Goodluck sekali.

"Terus maunya di tempat tertutup? Remang-remang? Gelap-gelap-"

"Nanti _hyung_ tidak akan kelihatan," Mino nyaris menyemburkan tawanya begitu menyadari betapa merahnya wajah seorang Kang Seungyoon. Siapa juga yang bisa menolak pesonanya huh?

"Brengsek kau, tidak akan ada kesepakatan atas rencanamu itu. Batal."

"YAH!" Mino menahan pergelangan tangan Seungyoon. Susah sekali punya pacar Tsundere, waktu Ilhoon tidak sesulit ini.

"Ayolah, Kang! Dalam rencana ini hanya ada aku dan semua anggotaku tidak ada –berubah jadi alim semua. Jadi dijamin tidak ada acara keceng-kecengan dan hanya ada kau dan aku!"

"Apa yang kudapatkan kalau aku mau bekerjasama?"

"Err..." Mino memutar bola matanya, berpikir sejenak. Ia memang banyak mengikuti organisasi di sekolah tetapi sejauh ini sama sekali tak mengerti caranya 'melakukan' kesepakatan saling menguntungkan. Semua orang hanya menyuruhkan untuk ber _flirt_ atau kedip sebentar lalu dia akan mendapatkan kesepakatan paling menguntungkan.

Mungkin selepas acara ini, Mino akan mempelajari caranya dari Seungyoon mengingat mempunyai kekasih tidak akan membuatnya semudah itu berkedip.

Hitung-hitung modus juga sih, hehe.

"...Mendapatkan kecupan yang lebih baik?"

Dan Mino tidak pernah menyangka Seungyoon dengan wajah masih memerah langsung mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja.

 _Haha, sialan._

Panitia acara ini benar-benar berisikan sekelompok remaja yang hormonnya sedang menggelegar, tidak ada sucinya sama sekali.

* * *

Seungyoon kembali dan Jinwoo tak perlu jauh-jauh berlari untuk mencubit perutnya.

"Aduh!" Seungyoon memang galak tetapi dengan alasan tak menyukai kekerasan dan cinta damai (kata Mino; bilang saja kalau menonjok yang ketonjok angin terus), dia tak akan pernah membalasnya melainkan tatapan bingung kali ini ia lemparkan kepada hyungnya.

Awalnya kening Jinwoo berkerut. _Aneh. Kang Seungyoon yang tau semuanya kebingungan?_

Tetapi begitu merasakan walkie talkie bersiap mengeluarkan suara, kepanikkannya menjadi-jadi.

 _Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah dengan Seungyoon dan bersembunyi!_

"Kamu ini!" Seungyoon berteriak kembali. "Sengaja ya?! kenapa harus Lee Seunghoon yang kemari?"

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat tengah lari koncar kancir kesana-kemari, penuh peluh, dan berteriak meminta bantuan tiba-tiba dari walkie talkie terdengar suara _crush_ mu berkata 'ya baik aku akan kesana'? Kena _heartstroke_ sih iya!

 _Pasti aku terlihat jelek sekali:( Seunghoon pasti jadi il-_

"Loh?" Ingatkan Kim Jinwoo untuk tidak mendorong Kang Seungyoon ke jurang terdekat.

Tapi terlambat, kepalan tangannya selalu bergerak lebih ce-

"Lee Seunghoon penanggung jawab perlengkapan kan? Tanggung jawab dialah! Kata adik kelas, yang meletakka mic mati tengah jalan itu Seunghoon. Dia bilang 'sudah serahkan semua pada kakak' dengan gaya sok keren," Oke, kecurigaan Jinwoo perlahan lenyap. Seungyoon sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang _ngegas_.

"Seperti tidak tau Seunghoon hyung saja, playboynya tidak habis-habis! Pasti hyung yang biasanya mageran itu mau disuruh karena modus! Aku yakin tanpa diteriakkin dari walkie talkie, Seunghoon hyung pasti akan datang karena ini ren-"

 _Oh?_

Benar juga, Jinwoo lupa kalau dari masa SMA sampai kuliah begini sifat playboy Seunghoon sama sekali tidak hilang. Bahkan dia mencari pengikut; Mino contohnya tetapi meskipun awalnya Mino lebih parah dari pada Seunghoon yang sempat tobat menjelang ujian, berkat Kang Seungyoon pemuda tan kelebihan hormon itu jadi lebih 'mengerti' dan berusaha menjaga perasaan.

Berbeda dengan Seunghoon yang semakin bertambah usia semakin jadi.

Mengapa Jinwoo tidak berpikir sampai situ ya? Bukan bukan, bukan hanya masalah mic yang membuat Seunghoon langsung bilang 'ya, aku akan datang secepatnya kesana' setelah mendengar teriakkan Jinwoo dari salah satu walkie talkie adik kelas yang menyala.

Tetapi perihal keikutsertaannya selaku relawan di acara ini. Apa Seunghoon datang hanya untuk modus? Atau karena ada dirinya?

Haha.

Jinwoo jadi sedih sendiri memikirkannya. Ternyata sudah lulus 2 tahun yang lalu tak ada perubahan selain gaya berpakaiannya, masih tetap polos.

Kim Jinwoo yang polos.

Itu yang Seunghoon katanya selepas upacara kelulusan Jinwoo dulu dan setelah itu, Jinwo jadi terus kepikiran sampai bertekad untuk berubah. Baginya, nada bicara Seunghoonn saat itu seperti seorang kakak terhadap adiknya. Seakan-akan Jinwoo hanyalah adik kecil yang perlu dilindungi. Yang tidak mengerti apa-apa soal dunia di luar sana. Tak lebih dari itu.

 _Aku kan mau disebut lelaki dewasa juga!_

"-katanya dia habis tidur di villa, butuh waktu lama untuk sampai –kecuali dia lari seperti biasanya mengejar mahasiswi lewat sekolah du-YAH! HYUNG! MAU KEMANA?!"

Jinwoo sudah tidak mendengar apapun lagi. Daripada menyusul Seunghoon yang pastinya akan berakhir super mengenaskan, Jinwoo lebih memilih bersembunyi di antara barisan anak perempuan (oh apa kalian tau aula yang micnya rusak adalah aula berisi wanita semua? Kalau belum, sudah w beritau ya) sembari memperhatikan apa benar Seunghoon datang demi mencuci mata atau karena dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa siapapun sadari, Seungyoon sudah mengulas senyum yang akan mengundang siapapun yang melihatnya tetapi Mino –yang bersembunyi di balik semak-semak belakang Seungyoon tersenyum lebih mengerikan lagi.

 _'_ _wahahah mampus kau hyung' – smh_

* * *

 _Telat telat telat!_

Barukali ini Seunghoon sepanik ini. _Dasar mic sialan!_

Padahal saat ditelepon terus menerus dan walkie talkienya terus berbunyi, Seunghoon tengah berleha-leha di dalam villa yang tak ada orang satupun (jelas, dia kan kabur. Mana ada panitia yang meskipun tak bertugas bisa beristirahat begitu). Sudah susah-susah kabur agar tak ketahuan, acara istirahatnya jadi terganggu!

 _Bukannya tadi sudah kucek semua? Bagaimana bisa satu mic rusak menganggu seluruh speaker atau sound systemnya sampai perlu dibawakan mc yang berpasangan dengan speaker lain?_

Keluh kesahnya juga ikut terganggu saat suara keras Seungyoon memekakkan telinganya.

"Disini hyung! Iya disini! Sudah nyaris 7 menit ini!"

 _Sialan Kang Seungyoon dengan stopwatch anti telatnya dan anak-anak yang mengajakku bertaruh agar tidak telat dalam hal apapun._

Lainkali mungkin Seunghoon harus berhati-hati dalam mengajak taruhan.

"Lambat sekali sih kau, hyung," Mino entah habis dari mana tiba-tiba muncul di sebelahnya, dengan santainya menaiki tangga batu perlahan-lahan –menyamakan langkah dengan yang lebih tua sembari melempar senyum ejekkan.

Seunghoon melempar tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Kalau laki bantu bukannya ketawa!"

Disuruh tidak ketawa, malah Mino membalasnya dengan suara tawa super menyebalkan.

Kalau bukan karena ada Seungyoon di depan, Seunghoon rela mengajak Mino berguling-guling menuruni tangga karena bergulat deh.

Sayangnya, Seungyoon yang marah lebih menyeramkan daripada apapun. Kekerasan atau memukul sih tidak, hanya membalikkan meja kok.

"Itu kan bukan tugasku, aku cuma pengunjung," ledeknya yang minta disumpel kaus kaki adik kelas tingkat pertama, Choi Youngjae.

Atau kaus kakinya saja, lebih ampuh aromanya.

"Aku menyusul my baby Seungyoon saja ya. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu denganku dan berlovely ria! Bye, jomblo!"

"YA! HOOBAE KURANG AJAR!"

Seunghoon curiga kalau mic rusak berkat acara rap tak bermutu dari Song Minho dan aksi anarkis suka menendangnya sampai mengenai speaker.

* * *

"Lainkali..." Seungyoon berusaha menutup mulutnya, mencegah bibirnya untuk bergetar. "Kalau membuat susunan panitia, carilah banyak anak lelaki yang tidak modal tinggi berbadan bagus tapi tak bisa dihandalkan!"

"Mirror please," Mino mengejek sembari mengeratkan rangkulannya pada pinggang ramping Seungyoon. Lagi-lagi karena kesempatan tak pernah datang dua kali.

Padahal ekspresi Seungyoon sudah masam, selaku ketua kesiswaan tindakkan Mino dapat disidangkan ke dalam pele-sudahlah, nanti saja setelah sampai sekolah^^

"Kalau bukan karena aku sangnamja, aku tidak akan mau dan tidak akan kuat membawa ini!" Meskipun hanya speaker kecil, harus diakui bahwa beratnya cukup lumayan. Terlalu berat untuk dipanggul di bahu tetapi punggungmu bisa terasa sakit jika terus menunduk untuk mendorongnya bergerak.

Seungyoon jadi kasian sendiri melihatnya. Seunghoon kan tidak pernah bagus untuk urusan bahu dan punggungnya yang sering cedera.

Tapi dia tak bisa banyak membantu, ingat kerjasamanya dengan Mino? Itu semua untuk ini dan demi kebahagiaan pasangan gajadi-jadi ini.

"Hyung...hati-hati membawanya, nanti micnya jatuh dan rusak lagi."

Seunghoon memutar bola matanya dan masih terus mendorongnya menuju ke aula, sama sekali tak menyadari nada khawatir di dalamnya yang –ehem membuat Mino memandangnya tak suka.

 _Jadi dia hanya peduli pada kelangsungan acara ini daripada kesehatanku?_

 _Fine! Ayo satu setengah meter lagi, Seung! Setelah ini kau akan bisa tidur dengan damai di dalam villa!_

* * *

Seorang gadis berkaos abu-abu –sama seperti anak-anak di sudut-sudut ruangan membisikkan sesuatu ke arah seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk tenang di barisan terdepan.

"Wah sepertinya bala bantuan kami sudah datang hahaha," Tak ada yang menyahuti tawa canggung tersebut. 8 menit sudah mereka habiskan hanya untuk mendengar celotehannya tentang hidup

"8 menit menunggu yang tidak buruk bukan? Beruntungnya suara saya cukup keras untuk terdengar sampai ujung ruangan."

Jinwoo yang berkamuflase menjadi wanita (tidak, tidak juga sih. Ia hanya memakai kain panjang dan hoodie abu-abu bertudung mengingat ini daerah terlarang untuk para lelaki datang) mengerutkan keningnya.

 _Seunghoon benar-benar datang?_

Pandangannya beralih ke arah gadis berkaos abu-abu tadi yang bergerak agak menjauh dan kembali bersandar pada pintu samping, barisan teman-temannya yang menatap penuh harap.

 _Aigu, cantik...tak heran kalau Seunghoon rela bangun dari hobi tidurnya untuk melihat canci canci;;_

Kecemasannya sudah berada di tingkat tertinggi saat tiba-tiba pintu samping kanan yang lebih dekat dengan pembicara terbuka lebar.

 _Seunghoon benar-benar datang!_

Seunghoon dengan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakkan sehabis bangun tidur muncul sembari mengangkat sebuah benda hitam kotak...speaker?

Tapi Jinwoo bilang kalau hanya mic yang tidak menyala, bukannya itu hanya perlu ditukar atau diperiksa oleh ahlinya? Karena seingatnya tiap angkatan banyak yang mengerti IT dan seharusnya tidak perlu menunggu sampai 8 menit untuk-

 _Ya ampun kalau sampai membawa speaker ya pantas saja 8 menit! Bahkan seharusnya lebih kecuali berlari dengan seberat itu!_

Jinwoo kembali menelisik penampilan pemuda maba tersebut. Oh oke, rambut acak-acakkan terkesan keren sama sekali bukan aib tapi keringat sebanyak itu di udara dingin begini...sampai merembes ke jaket...

 _Omo! Bagaimana dengan cedera tu-_

Disaat Jinwoo merasa khawatir karena kesehatan Seunghoon dan baik-baik saja karena pemuda itu tetap terlihat tampan, sebuah teriakkan memecahkan semuanya.

"KAK! KOK ADA LAKI-LAKI DISINI? BUKANNYA KITA GAK BOLEH LIAT APALAGI DIDATANGI LAKI-LAKI?!"

Jinwoo panik. Ia kira dirinya ketahuan berada disini tetapi begitu teriakkan itu selesai, para gadis sekitarnya yang nampak terpaku sama sepertinya saat melihat kedatangan Seunghoon (oke, mari berharap tak ada yang merasa terpesona selain dirinya) langsung menimpali teriakkan tersebut.

"Tau nih kak! Daritadi aku juga liat kakak kelas laki-laki berkeliaran disini! Jadi kita doang yang gak boleh liat mereka tapi mereka boleh? Ini namanya gak adil! Pelecehan melalui pandangan!"

"Zina nih kak."

"Kakak ceweknya juga daritadi bisa ketemu sama yang cowok, kok kita nggak?"

"Kakak ceweknya bisa masuk ke aula cowok, kok kita nggak?"

Dan masih banyak lagi yang membuat kekhawatiran Jinwoo semakin bertambah, akan tetapi...

...Saat ia menoleh lagi ke arah pemuda Lee tersebut, ia justru melambaikan tangannya sembari tersenyum...mesum?

 _Jadi Seunghoon benar-benar datang demi adik kelas?! Lalu kenapa aku harus ikut acara ini kalau alasannya bukan diriku? Benar-benar! Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkan dia huh!_

"YAAA! LEE SEUNGHOON!"

Seunghoon berhenti melambai.

Jinwoo berdiri dan melepaskan kamuflasenya, semakin menambah kehebohan akan kehadiran lelaki di antara mereka. Apalagi mereka adalah alumni yang terkenal; Seunghoon dengan tebar pesonanya dan Jinwoo berkat kemurahan hati serta kecantikkannya.

Seunghoon memucat dan segera menurunkan tangannya.

Sementara Mino sudah nyaris _roll like a buffalo_ , tertawa layaknya tak ada hari esok.

 _Kisah cinta ala drama akan berlangsung dalam 1...2...3..._

Lalu Seunghoon langsung menghilang dari aula –yang ia sangka aula lelaki karena ya, memang dia yang mengurus perkap aula lelaki sembari mengeluarkan sumpah serapah.

"SONG MINHO! KANG SEUNGYOON!"

Seungyoon tidak tau bahwa mengerjai orang akan semenyenangkan ini. Apalagi berada di bawah pengawasan Song Minho.

 _Like partner in a crime, Joker and his lover –Harley Quinn._

.

.

.

 **-apaansihdramaamat**

geuli pisan:(( yaelah 11 halaman bikin lelah:(( tapi udah sesuai janji kan:(( jangan lupa belajar buat ujian! sebentar lagi senin guys hehe.

((buat yang request mungkin jjproject, bap, dkk itu bakalan ada di project selanjutnya. bukan di aads. project selanjutnya baru ada 2/3 ide chingur dan itu -tampaknya- dua oneshot dan satu series;; mau bikin series lagi tapi kayanya di wattpad setelah sick selesai hehehehehehehe jadi karena next project masih diikut gak tau adanya kapan -karena enak bikin ff sekaligus banyak- pindah ke wattpad? selesai tanggal 10 ya hmmmmmmmmm ujian udah selesai dan gabut yeu! karena mau ngedit ulang bad bloodnya -jung baru baca ff ala wattpad gitu jadi kebawa disini dan...berasa kebanting;;)) terimakasih sudah membaca btw, laf ya! **-jung**

 **next part a.k.a last part, Binhwan! prepare guys~**


	12. BinHwan (iKON)

**"** **Apa apa dengan senpai" series**

Pair :

BinHwan

 **[Adik kelas rasa senpai]**

* * *

Yunhyeong mendengus keras.

Jika disuruh memilih hari yang ingin ia jauhi, maka hari dimana Jinyoung sibuk mengurusi kepindahannya ke asrama sekolah akan menjadi hari yang pas baginya.

Karena saat itu Jinhwan akan kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya.

Dan Yunhyeong akan menjadi tumbal untuk menjaga mantan ketua Kesiswaan yang lebih tua namun terlihat bisa hilang kapan saja seperti anak kecil.

Kalau Yunhyeong tega mungkin dia akan menitipkan Jinhwan ke Ilhoon yang terlihat lebih santai karena tepat setelah ujian akhir kelas 2, seluruh barang-barangnya untuk dipindahkan ke asrama sekolah khusus kelas 3 sudah beres dari awal semester akhir (mari salahkan otak encer dan betapa simplenya dia sampai merasa begitu yakin akan masuk ke asrama untuk murid pilihan itu).

Atau mungkin kepada Jungkook mengingat anak itu tengah memperlukan motivasi untuk kelas 3-nya, Jinhwan selaku penerima beasiswa sampai lulus kuliah ini akan sangat membantunya.

Tapi kan Yunhyeong tidak setega itu, dia masih mau memegang amanah dari Jinyoung tau.

Masih teringat jelas dalam ingatannya saat Jinyoung pagi-pagi buta meneleponnya.

 _"_ _YAK AISH!"_

 _"_ _Eh? Yeoboseyo? Yunhyeong-ah, gwaechana?!"_

 _"_ _Ye? Ah~Jinyoungie hyung?" Yunhyeong mengangguk paham sebelum menuangkan kembali air panas yang sempat menjalar ke kulit lengannya ke dalam gelas. "Nan gwaechana. Aku hanya sedikit ceroboh tadi, biasa."_

 _"_ _Ah...syukurlah," Terdengar sedikit keraguan di dalam sana dan itu dimanfaatkan pemuda Song ini untuk meracik kopi khusus menjelang ujian kenaikan kelas. Pelajaran kelas dua memang mudah tetapi tahun depan dia sudah kelas tiga, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri._

 _"_ _Yunhyeong-ah? Kau masih disana?"_

 _"_ _Ne, masih. Apa hyung tidak bisa tidur lagi jadi menelepon sepagi ini?"_

 _"_ _A-aniyo, aku...mengganggumu ya? Kau sudah bersiap untuk pindah ke asrama?"_

 _"_ _Tidak tidak!" Gelasnya tak sengaja ia hentakkan keras saat hendak ia teguk. "Um, soal pindah..belum sama sekali hehe, lagipula ya," Ia menarik nafas sejenak. "Justru perpaduan antara suara hyung dan kopi sangat pas. Membuatku sadar."_

 _"_ _Mau belajar?"_

 _"_ _Habis belajar," Keningnya berjengit sebentar. Ternyata kopinya masih panas, kalau sang ibu yang menyiapkannya tak akan menjadi seperti ini. Ibunya terbiasa menyiapkan makanan atau minuman saat ujian tetapi hari ini adalah mata pelajaran final di hari terakhir; Kimia! Rasanya tidak tahu diuntung terlalu ia bergantung pada ibunya sendiri._

 _"_ _Jadi...aku tidak mengganggumu kalau aku menitipkan sesuatu kan?"_

 _"_ _Coco?" Tiba-tiba nama itu terbesit dalam ingatannya. Hubungannya dengan hewan perliharaan tidak dapat ditakar baik atau buruknya; adiknya baru memiliki anjing ketika dirinya sibuk dengan urusan sekolah. Ia sendiri belum pernah melihat anjing perliharaan yang disebut-sebut masih mencari pemilik aslinya; antara senior lulus tahun lalu Mark Tuan, Jinyoung sendiri, teman sekelas Jungkook yaitu Khunpimook si Bambam, atau adik kelasnya Choi Youngjae._

 _"_ _Bukan," kilahnya cepat yang membuat kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam. Masa iya Nora? Bisa-bisa bukan hanya wajah dan kamarnya saja yang dicakar-cakar oleh anak-anaknya tetapi dicakar juga oleh Jaebum._

 _"_ _Lalu a-" "Jinhwan hyung, hehe."_

Tolong ingatkan siapapun bahwa sekecil apapun Jinhwan _hyung_ , tidak ada satupun yang boleh menyamakannya dengan barang apalagi hewan pelihara-

"...Song? Kau tidak mendengarkanku ya?"

Yunhyeong menoleh dan melihat tatapan memelas _hyung_ kesayanganku ini. _Boleh tidak kutinggalkan saja dia disini?_

"Aku hanya sedikit melamun," Yunhyeong memilih untuk mengaku sembari mengulas senyum kecil sebelum kembali fokus ke depan. Sebenarnya menemani Jinhwan _hyung_ itu tidak buruk, keuntungannya bisa mendapatkan tips untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dan meraih hati guru-guru sekaligus membangun image sebagai ketua OSIS periode baru. Nasihat Jinhwan _hyung_ juga tidak buruk hanya saja-

"Aku merepotkanmu ya?" ringisnya dan buru-buru Yunhyeong menggeleng –mungkin dia harus belajar banyak dari Ilhoon dkk tentang bagaimana caranya menolak seseorang dan bersikap lebih 'kejam'.

Salah satu tangannya yang penuh dengan berkas kesiswaan terangkat sebentar lalu ia kembali berujar, "Ini tidak seberapa kok, kalau masih banyak lagi aku akan minta bantuan Jiwon. Disaat-saat seperti ini tenaganya kan akan sangat dibutuh-"

"Kalau begitu dengarkan ceritaku lagi ya?"

-hanya saja hobi ngocehnya itu harus segera dihentikan, ia sampai lupa untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Jinyoung dan Jinhwan cocok satu sama lain karena kekasih mereka itu sama-sama menyebalkan dan posesif berat. Jinyoung sangat agresif (maksudku anti kode-kodean dan straightforward) dan hobi menggosip sementara Jinhwan menjadi pihak pendiam yaitu hanya mendengarkan dan selalu tertindas karena kode-kodenya tak tersampaikan.

Jinyoung selalu memaksanya untuk bicara langsung saja dan ngomel-ngomel sementara Jinhwan selalu berkata 'apa itu tidak apa-apa?' 'aku takut melukai perasaannya' 'bukankah itu terlalu kasar?' dan lain-lain (halah biasanya kalau sudah berhadapan anak nakal, sifat galaknya keluar juga).

Tetapi semenjak berpacaran (bisa dibilang begitu) dengan Hanbin, Jinhwan jadi lebih cerewet –dia semakin seperti Jinyoung. Entah karena itu seorang Kim Hanbin yang masa depannya terjamin atau karena Hanbin lebih dungu dalam hal kode daripada Jiwon, anehnya yang diceritakan Jinhwan bukan perihal masalah percintaannya –mau itu di grup bernama menggelikan; para uke berbahagia –huek– atau secara langsung tetapi apa saja; topiknya random sekali.

Mana setelah kelas 3, ocehannya makin menjadi. Seperti menjelang kuliah akan terjadi suatu hal yang sangat ia hinda-

"Oh!" Yunhyeong tertegun sebentar sebelum menunjuk ke depan. Hanbin beberapa meter disana bersama Jiwon sedang membawa kertas pembahasan soal (satu jurusan sih tapi kan Jiwon anti-berbau-manajemen). "Ada Hanbin! Ada Jiwon juga, ah _hyung_ memang tidak meminta kekasihmu saja si-Ah!" Tanpa bisa diduga, Jinhwan justru menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda Song ini untuk mengajaknya berlari ke lorong yang sebelumnya mereka berdua lewati. Tidak sakit memang tetapi mampu menghasilkan jeritan refleks dari Yunhyeong sendiri.

 _Bersembunyi eh? Untuk apa? Hanbin jelas-jelas kekasihnya!_

" _H-hyung_ kenapa sih? Ada apa?" Tak cukup sampai disitu, Jinhwan berubah heboh sendiri karena berusaha keras untuk membekap mulut lawan bicaranya yang jauh lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, bahkan sampai ada kode untuk menyuruhnya menahan nafas. "Ada Jiwon _hyung_ , aku kan pacarnya. Aku ingin berte-"

"Yasudah sana temui Jiwon tapi aku tidak ikut kalau ada Hanbin!"

Bukan berita heboh kalau melihat Jinhwan _hyung_ seperti ini jika ada Hanbin; Jinhwan _hyung_ selalu bilang karena dia suka malu dengan Hanbin yang suka mengejarnya dan menghampirinya karena perbedaan mereka (apanya perbedaan; setidaknya mereka sama-sama jenius) tetapi itu kisah lama, jauh sebelum mereka jadian dan kejadian kejar-kabur itu juga sebentar. Seharusnya sekarang mereka tidak menghindari satu sama lain bukan?

Kali ini apa alasannya?

Pemuda manis ini berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar saja dari tempat persembunyian tidak jelas ini; mengabaikan gerakkan bak anak ayam yang panik kehilangan induknya oleh Jinhwan _hyung_.

"Ah! Yunhyeong!" Jiwon sudah berlari menghampiriku dengan kedua tangannya yang ia lebarkan namun langsung ditolak halus olehnya, sehalus suara tawa Hanbin begitu ekspresi sumringah Jiwon berubah menjadi timun berkerut.

"Hai Hanbin!"

"Jadi Hanbin saja nih yang disapa?" Yunhyeong masih melambaikan tangannya kepada kekasih Jinhwan yang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya, pura-pura tak mendengarkan dumelan Jiwon yang notabene kekasihnya tersebut.

Hanbin membalasnya dengan anggukkan singkat (seperti biasa, image kerennya tak bisa dihilangkan) seraya menggulung soal ujiannya sebelum berujar,

"Tadi aku seperti melihat Jinhwan _ie hyung_ bersamamu, apa hanya halusinasi saja ya?"

"Masih kesemsem cinta juga, Bin? Yakin gak mau ke kenalan bibiku yang peramal untuk melepaskan jampi-jam-ADUH!" _Makan tuh buku Kimia_ dalam hati, pemuda yang hobi memasak ini memaki. Jinhwan _hyung_ memang kecil hanya rasanya tidak pantas mengejeknya tak terlihat seperti itu, setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega karena berkat mata sipit kekasihnya itu, Hanbin seharusnya tidak perlu bertanya-tanya lebih untuk memastikan pengelihatannya tidak salah.

"Aku memang tadi berpapasan dengan Jinhwan _hyung_ untuk membantunya memindahkan berkas di belokkan lorong. Sepertinya _hyung_ sudah menghilang disana," katanya berusaha sejujur mungkin tetapi ekspresi badut Jiwon benar-benar mengganggu konsentrasinya. Yunhyeong jadi mengerti perasaan Mino yang masih suka protes mengapa dirinya dan Jiwon bisa berkencan.

"Kenapa Jinhwan memintamu huh? Kenapa bukan Hanbin? Kenapa kau tidak memanggilku? Kemana Jinyoung? Disekap di dalam ho-"

"Jinhwan _hyung_ jarang terlihat ya..."

"Mungkin dia menjauhimu karena...satu hal?" Jiwon tidak bodoh untuk masalah kehidupan –bukan cinta saja sih, semuanya tau pakar curhat terbaik sebenarnya adalah Kim Jiwon (berhati-hati saja mulutnya bisa bocor) karena sungguh, sekalipun itu Yunhyeong ia tak pernah berpikiran sampai kesitu.

Hanbin nampak terkejut karena gumamannya terdengar tetapi buru-buru ia tutupi dengan deheman singkat.

"Karena...apa lebih tepatnya? Sudah 2 minggu aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kupikir karena banyak berkas perkuliahan yang harus diurusnya tetapi bukankah 2 minggu setelah ujian sudah cukup? Dia juga menghindari acara makan keluarga kami berdua..." Wow, siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan terkejut. Dipikir manusia serba sempurna seperti Hanbin tidak mempunyai kegalauan atau masalah saking mulusnya (well, selain masalah dengan Jinhwan sebelum jadian, itu benar-benar runyam karena tarik ulur).

"Mana kutau? Yang pacaran dengan Jinhwan kan kau bukan aku," Jiwon mendelik tak suka saat siku Yunhyeong sudah mengancam untuk menusuk rusuknya. "Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi 2 minggu setelah ujian kalian membicarakan hal apa. Jinhwan _hyung_ itu sangat sensitif. Kalau dihitung-hitung, sudah hampir sebulan kan ujian berlalu dan 2 minggu kalian tidak berbicara. Itu sebuah masalah sob, tak berbicara sehari dengan Yunhyeongku saja aku langsung tau bahwa ada yang salah."

Mau tak mau pemuda yang namanya terseret-seret lagi itu mendengus keras. "Itu kan karena _timing_ nya pas, aku pergi ke rumah nenek dan kau baru saja merusak kue untuk bibimu," sahutku malas tetapi masih memikirkan kata-kata Jiwon. Benar juga, kemana saja Hanbin selama 2 minggu ini? Maksudnya, dia baru merasa kehilangan Jinhwan _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini?

"Kurasa aku tau," Hanbin menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya. "Aku sibuk mengurus perusahaan karena sudah resmi lulus alias nganggur sementara Jinhwan harus bolak-balik kampus ayahku sendirian dan pastinya itu membingungkan. Ditambah lagi saat acara makan malam terakhir, aku tak sengaja bilang bahwa hubunganku dan Jinhwan _hyung_ belum ada di dalam rancangan masa depan-"

"SERIUS?!"

Jangan maki keduanya berlebihan hanya karena berujar berbarengan karena sungguh, kali ini Hanbin sudah sangat keterlaluan!

Mungkin baginya yang hidupnya hanya perlu belajar, berlatih di perusahaan, dan melanjutkan serta mengembang perusahaan, tak memasukkan seseorang dalam rancangan masa depan selama itu bukan berbau tentang perusahaan bukanlah sebuah masalah tetapi untuk Jinhwan _hyung_ yang sangat menyayangi arti dari 'hubungan' dan keluarga, itu akan menyakiti hatinya.

Tidak salah sebenarnya jika Hanbin bilang Jinhwan belum masuk ke dalam rancangannya yang pasti sudah terorganisir dan dibuat jauh-jauh hari –sama dengan Jinhwan yang hobi merencanakan sesuatu dan harus sesuai rencana (pasangan serasi) tetapi pasti sekarang rancangan masa depan Jinhwan _hyung_ sudah berubah demi menyelaraskan hubungan mereka berdua tapi Hanbin?!

Baik Yunhyeong ataupun Jiwon menarik nafas panjang. _Oke, tenang. Santai saja_ , _ini baru masalah mereka bukan masalahmu!_

Bersyukurlah Hanbin setidaknya sudah punya rancangan karena belum tentu Yunhyeong ataupun Jiwon sudah terpikirkan setelah lulus mau jadi apa.

Jiwon meringis pelan. "Memasukkan seseorang yang penting dalam hidupmu memang sulit karena kau harus memikiran rumah, biaya hidup, anak-anak dan segala macam tetapi setidaknya harus ada hasil 'mentah'nya dulu."

Hanbin masih menggaruk kepalanya saat Jiwon kembali melanjutkan, "Dan kau mengatakannya di hadapan orang tua kalian berdua? Bagaimana respon mereka?"

"Ya gitu," Hanbin ikut meringis. "Jinhwan mana tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, tetap santai."

 _Yah namanya juga Kim Jinhwan. Penuh dengan kode-kodean._

Kalau saja Jiwon bisa meneriakkan hal tersebut (lagi-lagi Jinhwan dengan kodenya bukan sebuah rahasia umum lagi), sudah ia teriakkan sedari tadi. Tapi teringat janji dibawa matinya bersama Jinhwan, rasanya tidak etis mengingkarinya. Laki-laki harus bisa dipegang janjinya bukan?!

Beruntunglah Kim Jinhwan mendapatkan kekasih sekaligus _future husband_ tak bisa diganggu gugatnya ini memiliki otak cerdas; cukup cerdas untuk tak malu bertanya pada teman-temannya tentang perasaan dan kehidupan.

"Yasudah sana," Kedua _top_ ini mengerutkan kening saat Yunhyeong tiba-tiba mengibaskan tangan. "Hanbin, kau cari cara dulu untuk membujuk Jinhwan _hyung_ dengan menyusun serapih mungkin rencana barumu. Jinhwan _hyung_ sangat mengidamkan keluarga bahagia dan bertujuan untuk menikah secepatnya. Mengetahui dirinya tak masuk ke dalam rancanganmu pasti membuatnya yang dugeundugen juga sho-"

"Benarkah?"

Yunhyeong mengangguk yakin. Mengenal Jinhwan lebih dari 2 tahun rasanya sudah cukup untuk memahaminya.

Sementara Jiwon langsung memucat teringat akan satu hal yang teramat penting.

Senyuman penuh kepercayaan diri langsung mengembang, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan senang karena Yunhyeong langsung menepuk kedua bahunya sembari membalas senyum, "Nah jadi sana kejar Jinhwan _hyung_ mu. Kurasa belum jauh. Ayo sebelum terlambat dan datang penyesalan!"

Hanbin mengangguk yakin sebelum berlari melewati bahu sepasang kekasih ini.

"Ya, Song Yunhyeong."

Yunhyeong yang menatap punggung Hanbin semakin menjauh menoleh, "Eoh?"

"Ingat alasan mengapa Jinhwan menjauhi Hanbin habis-habisan meskipun hati kecilnya mengatakan 'ya'?"

"Perbedaan kasta katanya? Atau karena takut belas kasihan karena keterkaitan beasiswa dan posisi menjanjikan Jinhwan _hyung_ untuk bekerja di perusahaan mereka setelah lulus kuliah?"

"Selain itu."

"Ah," Yunhyeong masih belum tersadar; fokusnya masih terbagi antara memperhatikan Hanbin yang berlari terasa cukup mengharukan seperti melepas anak semata wayang mengejar cinta seja-

"AH! KARENA TAKUT LANGSUNG DINIKA-"

Gawat.

Ini benar-benar gawat.

Yunhyeong sampai lupa bahwa Jiwon lebih mengenal Jinhwan karena persahabatan sejak SMP mereka.

Gawat.

.

.

.

Sebut saja 'Jinhwan aneh' dan pasti sang pemilik nama akan menoleh karena merasa.

Iya, merasa.

Jinhwan merasa bahwa dirinya sangat aneh semenjak lulus ujian. Bukan karena perubahan dirinya yang mendadak dan signifikan itu, justru karena perubahan di dalam dirinya atas keinginannya sendiri jadi terasa aneh.

Orang aneh mana sih yang tengah jatuh cinta justru saat melihat _crush_ nya berdiri beberapa meter di depan langsung kabur mengambil langkah seribu bukannya mendekatinya, menarik perhatiannya, atau sok kenal? Sepertinya hanya Jinhwan seorang yang seperti ini.

Beruntungnya perubahan aneh ini terjadi setelah mereka berdua bersama –kalau tidak, dapat dipastikan Jinhwan akan jadi jomblo akut karena saat didekati justru kabur.

Atau...perubahan aneh ini terjadi karena mereka berdua bersama?

 _Tidak tau ah!_

Jinhwan tidak tau semenjak kapan hal aneh ini terjadi. Tau-tau saja hobinya jadi suka bermain petak umpet dari Hanbin –sejauh 2 minggu ini berhasil sih karena kedok mengurus berkasnya tidak tau setelah ini akan pakai alasan apa kalau Hanbin sudah curiga.

Kalau kalian berpikir ini semua karena namanya belum tercantum dalam rancangan masa depan Hanbin, maka kalian semua salah besar.

Jinhwan sendiri belum memikirkan akan sampai mana hubungan mereka dibawa meskipun orang tua keduanya sudah sangat setuju –ditambah lagi beasiswa dan jaminan kerja oleh ayah Hanbin yang semakin mengikat keduanya.

Lebih tepatnya, Jinhwan tidak mau memikirkannya karena dirinya mudah sekali panik dan khawatir.

Oke, kembali ke topik awal. Mengapa Jinhwan menjauhi Hanbin?

Karena sudah kelas 3? Oh ayolah bung, kata-kata 'maaf ya kita break aja dulu aku mau ujian' sudah sangat basi! Apalagi ia merasa aneh justru setelah ujian!

Karena takut terlalu bergantung pada keluarga Hanbin berkat jaminan hidupnya itu –alasan mengapa ia sempat menolak Hanbin? Err, sedikit tetapi berkat penjelasan ayah Hanbin saat acara makan keluarga lalu, ia jadi mulai sedikit memahami.

Lalu apa?

Jujur saja, Jinhwan merasa takut.

Semakin mendekati kelulusan, semakin keras pula degupan jantungnya acap kali merasakan keberadaan Hanbin di sekelilingnya.

Bahkan saat seniornya dulu hobi menyuruhnya kesana-sini karena tubuh mininya, ia tidak setakut dan sedugeun-dugeun ini (padahal Hanbin jelas berbeda 2 tahun darinya!).

Berlebihan? Tidak, karena dulu tidak seperti ini padahal Hanbin hobi menempel padanya kemanapun ia pergi saat kelas 2.

Atau karena saat kelas 3 mereka berdua mulai membangun jarak menjelang ujian jadi rasanya aneh jika bertemu?

Tetapi mengapa harus degup jantungnya sih? Apa ia baru benar-benar menyukai pemuda bermarga Kim ini? Kalau terdengar sampai keluar bagaimana?

Itu yang Jinhwan khawatirkan. Degup jantungnya tak normal dan berefek pada err...hormon.

Jangan salahkan Jinhwan, salahkan saja usianya mulai bertambah dan dirinya semakin dewasa.

Jinhwa takut saja berubah menjadi melebih Hanbin saat mabuk cinta di kelas 2 dulu.

Kan tidak lucu kalau dia hobi menempel padahal jadwal kuliah mereka berbeda.

Ewh, hormon remaja menggelegak te-

"Jinhwan _hyung_!"

Sarafnya langsung mengirim sinyal bahaya ke otak tetapi nyatanya sepasang tungkainya lebih cepat daripada kerjanya sang otak.

 _Aduh, kok aku tidak tau Hanbin sudah datang? Biasanya langkah kakinya, bau parfumnya..._

Perlu diingatkan, Jinhwan tidak pervert. Sama sekali tidak. Salahkan saat bau parfum dan aroma tubuh alaminya yang bercampur jadi satu itu terlalu-

 _Astaga!_

Selain karena degup jantung, Jinhwan juga takut pada wajahnya yang gampang memerah.

Apa kata Hanbin jika melihatnya seperti ini?

Jinhwan hendak berbelok saat bahunya sudah terlanjur tertarik ke belakang.

Hanya rapalan doa saja yang bisa ia ucapkan saat ini.

 _Jangan mendekat._

 _Jangan bersuara._

 _Jangan bernafas._

 _Jangan-argh! Bahkan hanya dengan memakai kemeja berantakkan begitu, Hanbin sudah..._

Buru-buru Jinhwan menutup mata dan hidungnya saat Hanbin mulai membuka mulut –bau peppermint menguar dari sana.

Jaga-jaga saja mata atau hidungnya pendarahan karena jarak sedekat ini.

Bahkan lebih parah daripada dihimpit saat kejar-kabur-tembak dulu.

" _Hyung_..."

 _Jangan dengan suara dan nada ini!_

Jika dulu Jinhwan mampu berkelit kemanapun saat dijebak oleh sepasang lengan atletis Hanbin maka sekarang ia mati rasa dan tidak dapat berpikir.

Mungkin benar, Jinhwan sedang kena tumbalnya sehingga baru sekarang jatuh terlalu dalam pada pesona anak CEO ternama ini.

Jinhwan menahan napas.

Helaan nafas berat menyentuh ujung telinganya.

 _Tidak!_

"Maaf jika ini soal rancangan masa depanku yang tak ada _hyung_ nya, itu terbentuk sebelum aku mengenalmu sumpah."

 _Eh?_

Ada rasa untuk mengintip sebentar tetapi melihat Hanbin sudah menatapnya serius, Jinhwan lebih ingin menutup jantungnya saja kalau bisa.

"Maaf jika aku belum begitu mengenal _hyung_ tetapi sekarang aku tengah mengakalinya dengan berusaha membaca jalan pikiran _hyung_ jadi tolong jangan sungkan untuk bercerita padaku meskipun aku tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan baik ya?"

 _Kenapa aku harus bercerita padamu kalau semua ceritaku isinya tentangmu?!_

"Setelah dipikirkan lagi, sepertinya aku sudah tau revisi baru rancangan masa depanku," Ada jeda sedikit disana dan itu pemuda mungil ini pergunakkan untuk meredam suara degup jantungnya sekaligus curi-curi menarik nafas.

"Aku menargetkan lulus kuliah dalam waktu 2 tahun. Aku sudah menabung sedikit untuk modal kerja, hanya usaha kecil-kecilan yaitu membangun kafe di Daejeon –kurasa terlalu dini untuk memegang langsung perusahaan. Setelah lulus aku akan mengajak _hyung_ kesana, menyewa apartement kecil untuk kita berdua, dan kita berdua akan bersama-sama menjalankan kafe itu. Bagaimana menurut _hyung_?"

Jinhwan terdiam.

Lalu melongo.

Hanbin masih mengulas senyum manis menunggu jawaban saat sebuah pertanyaan konyol terlontar dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

"Ti-tinggal bersama?"

"Yaps."

"Itu berarti..." Jakunnya naik turun sejenak. "...Meni-"

"Tentu saja."

Ha-ha.

Mudah bagi seorang calon CEO muda yang super serius sekaligus cerdas karena segudang rencangnya mengatakannya. Ini adalah hubungan pertama kali bagi keduanya tetapi mengingat Hanbin ternyata jauh lebih serius, jauh lebih matang di usia mudanya err...

...Sepertinya Jinhwan yakin bahwa ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya kalau menerima Hanbin menjadi kekasihnya bukan karena perbedaan kasta, takut belas kasihan karena beasiswa, atau apapun itu tetapi...

...Dia khawatir Hanbin akan langsung mengajaknya menikah saat dirinya belum lulus kuliah dan meminta anak seepatnya untuk calon penerus perusahaan selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

Jinhwan belum siap untuk berumah tangga dan ia masih mau sekolah tolongT.T

 **-END!-**

 **beneran end wkwkwk. yas tinggal 3 cerita chap lagi. mau nambah satu atau dua newchapstory sebenernya tapi nunggu 2 dari 4 chap ff jung selesai dulu (aads selesai tinggal satu lagi ini) (sick selaw sih bikinnya gak need mood banget) (jadi apa yang bakalan selesai sebentar lagi?!) pengen bikin svt masa;; pengen daejae masa;; suka banget tema binhwan masa;; rasanya pengen bikin ff khusus mereka dengan tema ini;;** btw ini terinspirasi dari ajakkan Rex Rashad kepada Audy Nagisa dalam buku 4R: Oksigen!

 _-with love, Jung!_


End file.
